Mother's Day Due Over
by kellytwalsh22
Summary: What if Kelly didn’t miscarry that baby in the episode Mother’s Day in seventh season. What would happen to her life… would she be able to go through with the abortion or will she chicken out?
1. Are You Sure?

**Disclaimer: I do not own 90210 or any of it's characters... and if I did own the series you can bet that Brandon and Kelly would still be together... but I don't so one with the story.**

**Author's Note: I came up with this idea late last night when I was rewatching one of my favorite episodes so let me know what you think. Oh and the first set of Dialog between Kelly and Brandon is from the last scene in the episode Mother's Day.**

* * *

_**Casa Walsh Brandon's Room**_

Kelly is lying in Brandon's arms totally terrified and unable to fall asleep. She had attempted to fall asleep in her own bed at the beach apartment, but she couldn't, all she could think about was that home pregnancy test she had taken the day before. It had told her that she was pregnant and that frightened her to no end. She knew that she wasn't ready for a baby and neither was Brandon, but this was happening and she had to think of a way to fix it.

At the club her mother had told her that she had an abortion once and that she would never do it again, but she still didn't know what to do. Brandon was trying to be helpful, but he really didn't know what he could do that would make everything alright… after all this was his problem to. Instead of trying to solve the problem in his head he decided that he would try to talk to her instead… after all he really didn't think things would change all that much.

"I'm glad you decided to stay here tonight." Brandon said as he held her close.

"My bed felt awfully lonely… I just need you to hold me." Kelly was so scared that she was near tears.

"You know, Kel… whatever you decide… I'll be here to love and support you." Brandon said trying to make her feel better, but at the same time meaning every word of it.

"That's what you keep saying. That's what everyone's saying—that they'll support me no matter what. But I don't know what to do, Brandon, I don't want to make this decision alone." Kelly said as she sat up slightly.

"But it's your decision to make. It's your body." Brandon said trying not to let his true feelings shine through.

"But it's our baby. I need to know how you feel about this Brandon—how you really feel." Kelly wanted to know what he thought because she did love him and his opinion mattered to her.

"Ok. At twenty-two… I don't know if I'm ready to be a father. But at forty-two… I don't want to look back and realize that we made the biggest mistake of our lives." He said again trying not to let his pro-life viewpoint take over what he was trying to say.

"Neither do I. But we're so young, you know? We can have a houseful of children someday." Kelly said not because she didn't want the baby, but because she didn't want to go through this right now.

"Yeah… but one will always be missing." Brandon said leaning back onto his pillows.

"This would be so much easier if I didn't love you." Kelly said as she put her head back on his chest.

"You're going to do it, aren't you?" Brandon asked knowing that he really couldn't stop her.

"I don't know how I am going to live with myself… but I can't have the baby right now." It was hard for her to say because she was already thinking of this baby growing inside her as a real person, but at the same time she wasn't ready for this type of change.

"I know." Brandon said as he thought to himself that he hoped he could forgive her for what she was about to do to their unborn baby.

Brandon continued to stroke her hair until she fell asleep and then he just laid there… thinking about what Kelly was going to do. He couldn't help but feel sorry for their innocent child, after all, that baby didn't to anything to deserve what it was going to get. He just hoped that he would be able to change Kelly's mind before it was too late. It was at that very moment that he had an idea… quietly he got out of the bed making sure that he didn't wake Kelly, and headed down the stair to make a call.

_**Jesse and Andrea's Apartment in New Haven**_

Andrea was still up finishing a paper she had neglected to write last week for one of her classes because Hannah had been sick, when she heard the phone ring. She picked it up before it had a chance to wake Jesse or her little girl, but she wasn't prepared for who was on the other line or what he was about to say.

"Hello?" Andrea asked in a soft voice, not wanting to talk any louder.

"Hey Andrea it's me Brandon… I need your help!" Brandon said also trying not to wake anyone in the house.

"Oh my god Brandon I didn't expect to hear from you… what's wrong?" Andrea said shocked that he had called her, but yet she knew it was important because of the urgency in his voice.

"It's not really me that needs the help… well not really… its Kelly…" Brandon started but Andrea couldn't help but butt in.

"Is she sick? Brandon you have to tell me what's going on!" Andrea said more worried than anything.

"If you would be quiet for two seconds I could tell you." Brandon said as he waited for her to respond.

"Sorry." Andrea said as she became really quiet and just listened on the other end.

"Well yesterday Kelly took this home pregnancy test and it came out positive… It's not for sure yet… she's seeing the doctor on Monday… but she is really freaking out. I though that maybe because you have been through this before that maybe you could talk to her." Brandon said knowing that this would bring up some painful memories for Andrea, but he also knew that she would do anything for him.

"I'm done with school tomorrow I just have to turn in this paper that I am working on and I will be on the first flight out. Brandon this baby… it's yours right?" Andrea had to ask because even though Kelly was her friend too, she wasn't going to just drop everything in her life… now Brandon, he was the first actual friend she had in Beverly Hills, and she really would do anything for him.

"I can't believe that you would even ask me that… of course the baby is mine… Andrea I love Kelly with all my heart and if you are going to ask these questions than I think this was a big mistake telling you." Brandon said getting a little defensive.

"Brandon I didn't mean it that way…" Andrea tried to say but now it was Brandon's turn to cut her off.

"What way did you mean it then… because I would really like to know?" Brandon questioned getting more upset than he needed to.

"You knew that this wasn't going to be easy for me after what I went through with Hannah… but you still asked me… I just wanted to know what I was getting into before I made my decision." Andrea said holding the phone tightly in her hand.

"Well, if I remember correctly Kelly was the one who helped you get through it so why you have to think about helping her I will never understand… she jumped at the chance to help you… I just… I…" Brandon was trying to force the tears from coming but he couldn't hold them off any longer. "Andrea I don't want her to abort this baby… I know I am being selfish, but it's my baby too… shouldn't I have a say in what happens to it?" Brandon asked knowing the answer.

"Brandon you know that this is her decision and hers alone… there really isn't anything you can do about it… except love her and support her. Brandon this is tough on her as well… you can think that this is an easy decision for her… she is going to have to live with this for the rest of her life… and who knows she might not even be able to go through with it… I couldn't and look at me now… I am a wife and mother… and let me tell you that it was scary at first and I wanted to back out and change my mind but I couldn't… parenthood is forever! I'll try to help you, but whatever she decides to do is what is going to be, you can't change that." Andrea said not really wanting to lecture him, but it was the only way she knew how to deal with things.

"I just want my girlfriend back… Andrea, Kelly is so scared that she really can't talk about anything else. She is having a hard time sleeping and isn't really eating anything because she is working herself up to the point of exhaustion… I can't take it anymore… and it has only been one day. I just want things to be okay again… I want to see her smile again." Brandon said as he heard someone coming down the stairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon okay Brandon… I'll do my best." Andrea said before she hung up.

_**Casa Walsh: Kitchen**_

Brandon was sitting down at the kitchen table, still holding the phone when he heard the footsteps coming closer. He knew that they could only be one of two people because Steve wasn't that light on his feet… in fact, you could hear him coming from a mile away most of the time. So that left Val or Kelly, and Brandon could only guess who it might be. Val had nothing to worry about so it most likely wasn't her so by process of elimination that left Kelly. As Brandon turned around in his seat he confirmed his suspicions.

"Why are you down here?" Kelly asked sitting down next to him.

"Couldn't sleep so I thought I would come down here to think." Brandon said as he set the phone down on the table.

"About?" Kelly asked even though she had a pretty good idea on what it was.

"About how much I hate that I don't have a say in what you are going to do to our baby… Kel I know that I said I would support you and I will… I just need to understand your reasoning behind this." Brandon said trying not to lose it in front of her.

"I don't know Brandon… I really don't know what I am going to do… because the more I think about it… the more it becomes real to me… part of me hopes that the doctor tells me that I am not pregnant and that this was all just a false alarm because then I wouldn't have to decide what to do. God, why do I have to love you so much?" Kelly asked as she put her head down on the table.

"I love you too Kel… and I am just as scared as you are about this, but this little one here… deserves a chance at a real life." Brandon said as he placed his hand on her abdomen.

Kelly looked up at him as she placed her hand on top of his. This was becoming more and more real to her and it was really starting to touch her heart in a way that she would never have thought it could. They didn't even know if this was really happening for sure or not, but to them it was real and both of them knew in their hearts that if it wasn't real they were both going to be a little sad.

"Come on… we have to be up early in the morning… Doctor Reed is seeing me first thing in the morning and I want you there… please." Kelly said as she forced a slight smile onto her face.

_**Doctor Reed's Office: Next Morning**_

Brandon held Kelly's hand the whole time that they were waiting for the results to come back. It wasn't that he needed to it was just that he wanted to and it gave him something to hold onto while they awaited their impending doom. Kelly put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she thought about the one thing she knew that she shouldn't be thinking about, and that was holding their baby in her arms in about eight months. Before she could think about it for too long Doctor Reed walked back into the room.

"Well Kelly I have some good news for you…" Doctor Reed started.

"I'm not pregnant?" Kelly asked wanting that to be the good new, but yet in her heart knowing that it wasn't.

"Actually I was going to say congratulations your pregnant, but if you didn't want this than I guess what I had to say was bad news." Doctor Reed said.

"No… not bad news… just not the news we wanted to hear right now… maybe in a few years, but not now." Kelly said as she stood up.

"Thanks Doctor Reed." Brandon said as they both shook the doctor's hand and walked out more shocked than when they had walked in.

Kelly knew that her life was about to change in more ways than one, but she wasn't sure what way it was going to go. With the talk that her and Brandon had the night before she wasn't one hundred percent sure that she would still have him if she decided to end the pregnancy. She knew that he was pro-life, and that it would be really hard to get over this if he could at all. Why couldn't this be something that was easy to decide… why did it have to be so hard to decide how your future was going to end up? She was so confused and felt like all she wanted to do was run away from the situation, but this was something that she couldn't run from… not now… not ever.


	2. You Look Like You Could Use A Friend

Author's Note: Okay so here is chapter two let me know what you think of it so far...

* * *

**_California_****_ University_****_: Student Union _**

Kelly was sitting down at one of the tables in the student union picking at the salad that she had bought for lunch. She wasn't picking at it because she wasn't hungry she was picking at it because her stomach was doing flip flops and she wasn't sure that she would be able to keep it down. Donna noticed her sitting there and went over to talk to her… even though she knew that she should really be studying for her final in Mrs. Langley's class. She was more worried about her best friend than she was about graduating.

"Kel you okay?" Donna asked as she sat down.

"No… I'm not Donna… I'm pregnant… the doctor confirmed it this morning. What am I gonna do?" Kelly said running her hands through her hair.

"What does Brandon say?" Donna asked as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"That we can work this out… that if I abort this baby he's gonna leave me…" Kelly said as the tears poured down her face and her voice broke to the point where you couldn't make out if she was trying to say something or not.

"It's going to be okay… I promise… If Brandon can't understand how you feel about this than maybe he isn't…" Donna started.

"Don't finish that sentence Donna… don't you dare say that! Brandon may not fully understand how I feel, but he does understand how hard this is for me to do… and don't think that I'm not having second thoughts about what I am going to do… because I am… the more I think about it the more I regret that I decided to end this pregnancy." Kelly said as she started to pull herself back together.

"Are you done with all of your classes?" Donna asked somewhat changing the subject.

"Yeah… I took my last final about twenty minutes ago… although I don't know how well I did… I'm pretty sure every last answer to the essay section was I can't have this baby." Kelly said as she placed both hands on her abdomen.

"Maybe you should go home and rest… I'll be home right after Mrs. Langley's class." Donna said as she grabbed her books and stood up.

"I can't eat this anyway… I feel like I am going to throw up… I'll see you later." Kelly said as her hand moved to cover her mouth as she got up and ran in the direction of the bathroom.

_**The Beach Apartment**_

Andrea had gotten a key to the beach apartment from Brandon earlier that day when she went over to Casa Walsh. The only thing she forgot to do was remember to lock the door when she got back inside because Kelly would be there any minute and she thought that no one was going to be there. It was at that very moment that she heard the front door open.

Kelly opened the door and grabbed the baseball bat that was next to the front door because the door was always locked when she got home. She knew that neither Clare nor Donna was home so that meant that someone had broken into the apartment. As she took a quick breath she ended up gripping the bat a little tighter as she heard a noise coming from the living room and the bat ended up rising up off the floor as she made her way to the couch.

"Wait!" Andrea called as she put her hands up over her head to try and block the bat from hitting her.

"Andrea you scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here?" Kelly said as she lowered the bat back down to the floor.

"I surprised Brandon today and he told me what happened…" Andrea started.

"What exactly did he tell you?" Kelly said cutting her off.

"Just that I should probably talk to you… he said that you were really scared about something and that he thought I might be able to help." Andrea said as she patted the seat next to her.

"That's all he told you?" Kelly asked somehow knowing that she knew the whole story but didn't want to say anything.

"Yes, and then he gave me his key to your place and said that you would be home soon… I'm sorry I scared you…" Andrea said as she paused for a moment and waited for Kelly to say something.

"It's okay… I'm just glad that I didn't hurt you." Kelly said as a smile and slight chuckle escaped her mouth.

"So… mind telling me what is bothering you so much?" Andrea asked wanting to hear it from her and not Brandon… she had already got his side.

"Well it all started last week when I realized that I was a little late… at first I really didn't think much of it, but then after six days I really started to worry… I told Donna about it and she flat out asked if I used a condom every time. She is my best friend so of course I told her that there was this one time that I didn't, but I was sure that it was the wrong time and that it would be okay… well apparently I was wrong… Donna got me a home pregnancy test and when I took it, it was positive. At first I didn't want to believe it, but then all I wanted to do was figure out what I should do… I ended up ruining my mom's Mother's Day and still didn't know what to do… I asked Brandon and he didn't know what to tell me. Then at the doctor's today I found out for sure and I just don't know what to do anymore." Kelly said taking a moment to breathe.

"Well do you remember what you told me? You told me that you would be there no mater what I decided to do… and you were… in fact, you took me to that clinic and I realized there that I couldn't do that to my child." Andrea said remembering the day like it was yesterday.

"Yeah I remember that… but I also remember what you went through in that hospital… I don't think I am that strong… what if the same thing happens to my baby? I don't think that I could handle that." Kelly said not really afraid of the pregnancy but of what was going to happen afterwards.

"Kelly what happened to Hannah was something that could have been prevented… I just wouldn't relax and take it easy like I should have… I worked myself too hard and got so stressed out that I put myself into premature labor… that was why Hannah was so small not because of anything else." Andrea said making Kelly feel a little better about this.

"But it could happen to this baby and I am not as strong as you are… I can't just sit there and watch my baby suffer like that." Kelly said almost like the baby was already born.

"Kelly listen to yourself… that baby isn't even born and you are already trying to protect it…" Andrea said watching Kelly absently stroke her abdomen as she spoke.

"I don't know why… I feel like this is just… I don't know I can't explain it…" Kelly tried to explain how she felt, but it was impossible for her.

"It's mother's intuition, and trust me, that is all you need to make it through this." Andrea said smiling at the way she was acting so far.

"I just wish that this would all just go away and things could be normal again… why did this have to happen to me?" Kelly asked finally realizing what she had been doing.

"It can… if that is what you really want… I can take you to the clinic right now if that is what you want to do." Andrea said hoping that she would change her mind when she saw how many other girls where in her same position.

"I think it is… Andrea I just can't do this… not right now… I'm probably going to lose the only guy I have ever really loved, but I can't have this baby." Kelly said as she watched Andrea get up and grab her car keys.

"Then let's go… Brandon will get over it… he won't leave you at a time like this." Andrea said as she opened the door for Kelly.

Kelly followed her out to the car and got in the passenger side. Once she was inside she just sat there in silence, as she thought about what it was she was doing to this innocent child, whose only crime was that he or she was conceived. The more she thought about it the harder the decision became. It was at that moment that Andrea announced that they were at the clinic and it was now or never.

_**Inside The Clinic**_

Once the two of them stepped inside and Kelly was signed in they both took their seats next to another young woman. As Kelly looked over at the other girl she realized that this girl couldn't be anymore than sixteen years old, and had to be at least five months into her pregnancy. If this young girl could go through with it than why couldn't she?

"Kelly Taylor?" The nurse called from the hallway by the nurse's station.

"That's you Kel." Andrea said as she nudged Kelly.

"I know…" Kelly said, but she couldn't move… it was almost like she was paralyzed.

"Kel are you okay?" Andrea asked noticing that all the color had practically been drained from Kelly's face.

"I can't do this!" She said as she got up and ran out of the clinic's front doors.

Once Kelly was out of the clinic she still didn't stop. She continued to run down the street remembering the exact way they had gone to get there. She just didn't feel like getting back into that car with Andrea. She also knew that Andrea wasn't going to just let her go either, so instead of going back to the beach apartment she continued down to the one place on the beach where no one would look for her. It was the place she had always gone to think… the abandoned lifeguard tower.

_**The Lifeguard Tower**_

Kelly sat in that tower for hours just thinking about what she had almost done to her baby. She couldn't believe that she had almost murdered her own flesh and blood… yeah the baby wasn't born yet so according to many people it wasn't an actual person yet… but to Kelly that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that she could feel that baby inside her… sure she really couldn't feel it moving, but the sheer fact that she knew it was there made her heart ache.

"I'm so sorry… I don't know what I was thinking… Mommy's so sorry sweetie…" Kelly said as she looked down at her flat stomach and gently stroked it with her hand.

She closed her eyes and pictured what life would be like with this little angel she was carrying inside her. She thought about how Brandon was going to react when she told him where she had been… and then she pictured his face when she told him that she couldn't do it. It was then that she opened her eyes and looked out over the water and realized that her life was perfect… or at least it was at that very moment. She still didn't know how all of this was going to work out, and she was still terrified but at least she was going to try something new and see where this new adventure would lead her. That was the only way that she was going to be able to get through this.

_**Casa Walsh: Later That Evening**_

Brandon had been sitting on his bed worrying about where Kelly was. Andrea had told him that she ran out on her, but she left out where they were. She didn't want to tell him because Kelly could have ran to another clinic after she had a chance to calm down a little, and Andrea didn't want to get his hopes up. Instead he was left sitting there while Andrea took a taxi to the airport and flew back home to be with her family.

Downstairs Val was sitting in the living room watching something on television when she heard the door bell ring. She wasn't expecting anyone, but that didn't mean that Brandon wasn't, after all he was the only other person there… unless it was Steve forgetting his key again. The door bell rang again and so she finally decided to get up and answer it. Of course as soon as she opened the door she regretted doing it.

"Hello Kelly… what brings you by?" Val asked curious on why Kelly looked so beaten down.

"Is Brandon here? I need to talk to him." Kelly said wondering why Val was acting this way.

"What's going on with you two anyway?" Val asked trying to figure it out.

"That is between me and Brandon so if you wouldn't mind I would really like to talk to him." Kelly said still standing at the door.

"Fine…" She said as she went over to the stairs. "Brandon you've got a visitor!" Val called up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Send them up." Brandon called back.

"Go on up." Val said as she stepped to the side to let Kelly past.

Kelly walked up the stairs and walked into Brandon's room. As she did this she noticed him sitting on his bed staring out the window. She wondered what it was he was staring at, and then she began to wonder how she was going to tell him that she was rethinking her decision from earlier. She wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay, but she had no idea if it was going to be or not… all she knew was that they were treading in unfamiliar waters.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you." Kelly said as she watched him turn around to face her.

"So where did you go… Andrea said you ran out on her." Brandon asked worried that she actually went through with the abortion.

"I went to the abandoned lifeguard tower to think about things…" Kelly started to say but Brandon cut her off.

"What do you mean you went to the abandoned lifeguard tower… you could have gotten hurt." Brandon said letting his fears take over.

"Brandon I'm fine… and so is the baby. Andrea took me to the same clinic I took her to when she wasn't sure if she was ready for Hannah. I couldn't do it… there was this girl there who couldn't be more than sixteen and if she could do it I thought that maybe we could too." Kelly said as she sat down next to him.

"And that was why you ran out on her." Brandon asked as he put his arm around her.

"I was scared and you weren't there… I needed you… I needed to talk to you and you weren't there." Kelly said as a few stray tears ran down her cheek.

"Kel… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you… and I'm glad you changed your mind." Brandon said as he gave her a hug… a hug that she really needed.

"I love you Brandon and I knew that this was going to tear us apart… but I also felt something today… something that I have never felt before… when I was at that clinic and I heard my name being called I felt something right here." Kelly said as she put her hand over her heart.

"Okay." Was all Brandon could say as he continued to listen to her.

"I realized that she is a part of both of us and even though this is my body… she is our baby and we both have to decide what we are going to do." Kelly said as the first real smile she had, had in the past few days flashed across her face.

"You called the baby a she… do you know something I don't?" Brandon asked.

"No I just didn't like calling her the baby all the time and 'it' really didn't sound appropriate to me… oh, and I think it is going to be a girl." Kelly said feeling like things really were going to be okay.

"And how do you know this?" Brandon asked wanting it to be a boy.

"It's just a feeling I have… but I would be okay with it either way." Kelly said as she noticed he was about to say something.

Kelly wasn't really in the mood for talking right now… so instead of letting him talk some more she kissed him. Of course that really did shut him up and as they both pulled away they laid back on the pillows and just enjoyed being together for awhile. In all reality they both needed to think about what it was they were going to do to make this work and that was exactly what they were going to do.


	3. Telling Everyone!

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took me longer than I though to write this chapter... and just a heads up it may take longer for the next chapter... we are starting training on the new stuff at the hotel soon... I'm just not forsure when... it depends on what the health inspector says tomorrow to when we start. Anyways enough about me on with the story... comments are welcomed and encouraged.**_

* * *

**_Casa Walsh: Two Weeks Later _**

Brandon and Kelly were sitting at the Kitchen table while Steve poured them all a cup off coffee. Val had already left for the day because she had some things to do… like look for a new job… after all that happened with that creep Derek Driskal it wasn't like the money was just rolling in. As Steve set a cup in front of Kelly her hand moved over her mouth and nose as she pushed her chair back and got up to run to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Kelly she always used to like my coffee?" Steve questioned as he took her seat.

"I'm just going to go check on her… make sure she's okay…" Brandon said as he took a sip of the coffee. "Not bad my friend." He commented as he went to find Kelly.

_**Inside The Bathroom**_

Kelly was standing in front of the sink and she splashed her face with water and rinsed that bile after taste out of her mouth. Then she took the hand towel that was sitting on the side of the sink and dried her face. As she put the towel down she grabbed the counter top with both hands and looked into the mirror. She couldn't believe that simple everyday household smells were making her so sick. It wasn't like she was actually going to drink the coffee… she knew that it wasn't good for her right now, but the sheer smell of it shouldn't have made her want to get rid of everything she had just put into her body. She definitely thought that the food tasted much better going in that it did coming back up.

"Kel you okay in there?" Brandon asked from outside the bathroom door.

"If you call throwing up everything I eat okay… than yes, I'm fine." Kelly said as she opened the door.

"Well under the circumstancing I think that would mean you are fine, but I don't think Steve thinks your fine… I think we need to tell him the truth." Brandon said as he noticed she was a little shaky and decided to put his arm around her.

"Brandon I just want to eat something that isn't going to come back up again… I'm starving and this little one is…picky!" Kelly said as she looked down at her still flat stomach.

"I know sweetie… you want to try some fruit… yesterday she thought that was okay." Brandon said referring to the baby.

"It's worth a shot… Is the coffee gone?" Kelly said knowing that it was the coffee that set it off this time.

"I'll take care of it." Brandon said as he headed into the Kitchen to dump the coffee in the sink.

_**Back In The Kitchen**_

Steve just watched as Brandon took Kelly's untouched coffee and poured it into the sink, followed by his own partially drank cup. He really couldn't understand why the coffee would make her run from the room like that… it wasn't like he burnt it or anything. He was starting to think that there was something really wrong with Kelly. She had never been sick for more than a few days, but this had been going on for about a week so far and it wasn't even all the time… only when she ate. It was then he started to think that maybe she wasn't sick… maybe she had an eating disorder.

"Hey Kel you okay?" Steve asked as she came back into the room holding onto whatever she could to keep from collapsing.

"No Steve, I'm not okay." Kelly said as she sat down.

"Well the first step is admitting that you have a problem…" Steve started but Brandon cut in.

"Steve, she doesn't have a problem…" Brandon said looking at him.

"Brandon you shouldn't be covering for her… she is trying to own up to having an eating disorder." Steve said as Kelly turned to look at him.

"Steve I don't have an eating disorder…" Kelly said as Brandon place a bowl of fruit in front of her.

"Is that why you eat everything in sight and then the moment you are finished you run into the bathroom and throw it all back up?" Steve asked thinking that he was helping.

"Steve you might want to shut up right now." Brandon said as he went to sit next to Kelly.

"No Brandon… I won't shut up… Kelly needs to get help and I'm surprised at you man… I would think that you would want to help your girlfriend." Steve said looking from one friend to the other.

"Steve… Brandon is helping me… more than you know… you see I don't have an eating disorder… but I do have something to tell everyone… I just didn't know how and Brandon was keeping our secret until I was ready to tell everyone. He has been nothing but helpful." Kelly said as she looked into Brandon's eyes.

"Than what is going on… are you really sick?" Steve asked wondering how he could have gotten it all wrong.

"No Steve… I'm not sick… not like that anyway." Kelly started with a smile. "I have morning sickness… okay well… its more like all day sickness." Kelly said as Steve stared at her.

"But if you have morning sickness that would mean that… oh!" Steve said as his mouth dropped open.

"It would mean that I am pregnant… correct. You can close your mouth now. I've gotten over the shock and now all I want to do is find something that I can eat and keep down." Kelly said as she took another bit of the fruit.

"Brandon are you okay with this?" Steve asked looking at his buddy.

"Steve… I couldn't be happier." Brandon said as he got up to get some fruit for himself.

"But you always said…" Steve began but Brandon already knew what he was thinking and before he could finish he interrupted.

"I know what I used to say… I've changed… and now this is what I want." Brandon said as he walked back over to the table with another bowl of fruit.

"Does anyone else know?" Steve asked wondering how many other people Brandon and Kelly had told.

"Just Jackie, Donna and Andrea… we haven't told anyone else..." Kelly said as she took Brandon's hand from across the table.

"How did Andrea find out?" Steve asked wondering why they would tell her and not him.

"A few weeks ago I was going to get an abortion and since I helped Andrea when she found out about Hannah, Brandon thought that she could change my mind… and she kind of did… when we got to the clinic I couldn't do it so I ran out and after a lot of thinking… I really did change my mind." Kelly said as she popped the last piece of fruit into her mouth.

"So did she like that?" Brandon asked wondering if the fruit idea was really going to work or not.

"I think she did… I feel fine." Kelly said smiling.

"Hey how are you guys going to tell everyone?" Steve asked curious.

"Well I was thinking we could have everyone meet at the Pit and we can tell them there." Brandon said knowing that he had to work that night.

"Speaking of the Peach Pit… I want a Mega-Burger!" Kelly said with a big grin on her face.

"You sure about that?" Brandon questioned knowing first hand that she was a vegetarian and would never, in her right mind, eat meat.

"That's what she wants…" Kelly said as she glanced down at her stomach and then back up to Brandon and Steve.

"I'll let everyone know about the Pit tonight." Steve said as he placed his cup in the sink and began to walk towards the door.

"Thanks man." Brandon said before he went back to his breakfast.

Kelly got up from her seat to get a glass of Orange Juice when she all of a sudden felt really dizzy. She quickly grabbed onto the back of the chair to steady herself, but that didn't go unnoticed. Brandon caught her quick movement out of the corner of his eye and quickly got up out of his chair. He went behind her and place one hand on her shoulder and the other he wrapped protectively around her.

"You okay?" He asked wondering what was going on.

"Yeah… I just got a little dizzy… I'll be fine." Kelly said as she let go of the chair and continued to the fridge.

"You're sure?" Brandon asked sincerely worried about her.

"Brandon please just stop… I don't need you protecting me all the time… I'm not going to break… and I can take care of myself." Kelly began.

"I never said you couldn't." Brandon countered.

"I don't want to fight!" Kelly exclaimed.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you two… Is that wrong?" Brandon asked her with an innocent smile plastered all over his face.

"No… and wipe that silly grin off your face… you look ridiculous!" Kelly said with a giggle.

Brandon did so before deciding to actually give her some space. He thought it would be a good idea to start looking for another job. After all, he was going to have a family in a few months and let's face it… what he made at the Peach Pit wasn't going to be enough to raise a family on. He went upstairs to change before heading out into the city to pound the pavement. Kelly on the other hand stayed in the Kitchen and did the dishes before heading into the living room to read the book she had started the day before. Since she had been feeling so weird all the time she had decided that she should relax and take it easy… she didn't want what happened to Andrea to happen to her and relaxation was a sure fire way to make sure it didn't.

_**Peach Pit: Later On That Night**_

Kelly said at the counter while Brandon put some more money in the cash register. Nat was really making some money tonight… the place was packed! Brandon had hardly even said two words to Kelly when the rest of the gang walked in, Steve leading of course. Donna went straight over to where Kelly sat and looked quizzically at what was on the plate in front of her. Yes, it was the Mega-Burger she had wanted earlier that day.

"Kel, what on Earth are you eating?" Donna asked knowing fair well what it was she was eating.

"Uh that's a Mega-Burger Don…" Brandon said walking by as he put another order in.

"Hey Brandon can I get some more cheese fries… please!" Kelly somewhat whined, she had already had three plates full of them.

"I see you got your apatite back Kel." Steve said surprised to see half the burger gone. "Brandon are you helping her eat that plate?" He asked thinking that she wouldn't go through with the whole burger thing.

"No that is all her… that and the three plates before it!" Brandon said not really believing it himself.

"Are you feeling okay?" David asked his step-sister.

"I feel great actually…" Kelly said taking another bite out of the burger. "That hits the spot!" She said finally realizing that all of her friends where looking at her. "What?" She asked.

"Okay something isn't right here… you are eating meat… you've had three servings of fries…" David started but Kelly just had to correct him.

"Cheese Fries." Kelly said as she took a sip of her peach flavored ice tea.

"Sorry cheese fries… and you're glowing!" He finished.

"I think that may be all the grease from the food." Val said not wanting what she was thinking to be true.

"Hey Nat can I get some Peach Pie and a Sundae please?" Kelly asked completely ignoring her friends.

"Sure sweetheart… coming right up!" Nat said also noticing that something wasn't right with Kelly, but he was a patient man and knew she wasn't quite ready to let her secret out.

Nat placed the deserts in front of her and continued on with his other customers. As Kelly enjoyed every bit of the pie she looked around her at the dinner rush ending. It would soon be time for her to tell her friends, that didn't already know, what was going on with her. Just as she finished her last bit of the pie, the last customer in the place let the door ding behind him as he left. Soon all eyes where on Kelly, as Brandon walked over along with Nat.

"Okay there is no one but us in here what was so urgent that we had to show up?" David asked wanting to know what was going on.

"We didn't say it was urgent." Brandon said glancing over at Steve.

"I may have added that part." Steve said giving one of his famous Steve smiles.

"Come on tell us… I'm dying to know!" Nat said eagerly.

"I'm pregnant." Kelly said knowing they would all react differently.

She spent the next few seconds watching her friend's faces… most were happy it was really just her step brother that she was worried about. She really didn't know how he was going to react because she had waited so long to tell him. Normally she told him right away when she had a problem, this was just something that she and Brandon had to figure out together and that was why she hadn't. A few minutes later she watched as he got up slowly and just stood there staring at her.

"Congrats… really… I'm happy for you." David said giving her what seemed like a forced hug before he walked out the door.

"Guess I should start looking for a new place to live now too." Val said directing everything she was saying at Brandon, before she too left.

"Good for you two… Babies are such a joy to have!" Nat said giving Brandon a pat on the back as he flashed Kelly a big smile before going back to the kitchen.

The rest of the gang had heard earlier and were just sitting there stunned at how David had reacted to the news. Donna didn't think it would be that big of a deal… in fact she thought he would love the idea of being an Uncle. Kelly knew why he was acting the way he was, and in truth it really made her feel horrible… she didn't mean to hide it from him… she just didn't know how to tell him. At least now everyone in Beverly Hills knew the news… all they had to do now was call Hong Kong and London, to let Brandon's family know.


	4. Making Amends, Phone Conversations

Author's Note: Just wanted to let everyone know that I am loving the reviews... keep them coming and I'll try and keep the chapters coming.

* * *

_**Peach Pit: Closing Time**_

Kelly was still sitting at the counter talking with Brandon about how things had gone earlier. The rest of the gang had left hours ago, and while Brandon cleaned off the tables and put the chairs up so that he could clean the floors, Kelly sat there thinking. She felt horrible… and no it wasn't because of the burger she ate… it was because she neglected to treat David as her brother and instead treated him like he was just another friend.

"Hey Brandon, do you think David's going to be okay?" Kelly asked as she played with her necklace.

"You want to find him don't you?" Brandon countered.

"Yes… I feel awful that I didn't tell him one on one… we made each other a promise that we would always tell each other everything… and I broke that promise." Kelly said as she looked over at him.

"Go find him… I'm just going to finish up here and then I'll be at home." Brandon said as he watched her jump from her seat.

"Thanks… I'll see you at home." She said giving him a big hug before she headed out the door.

As she walked to her car she thought of where David might be. All she knew was that he wasn't with Donna because she had already called once to apologize. She got into her car and all of a sudden knew exactly where he was. Within about twenty minutes she was on the other side of town at his favorite park. She knew that he used to love the swings… after all which child didn't love the swings? As she parked the car she noticed him sitting right where she knew he would be.

_**The Park: By The Swings**_

David didn't know where else to go so he decided to go to the park and just think about where his life had turned on him. Every one of his friends seemed to be getting on with their lives except for him… even his sister was moving on with her life, without him. Of course nothing could have been worse than hearing Kelly say that she was pregnant, and hearing it with the rest of their friends, instead of just them. He wanted to be happy for her… and in truth he was, he just wished that she wouldn't have broken their promise.

"David…" Kelly said as she sat down in the swing next to him.

"Oh hey Kel." David said trying to act like what had happened earlier really wasn't bothering him.

"Cut the act David… I know I hurt you when I didn't tell you first… I was really scared and I didn't know what to do… I'm sorry." Kelly said as she rocked back and forth on the swing.

"You could have come to me… you always have before…" David said as Kelly finally realized what it was that was really bothering him.

"I'm not moving on without you… you know that right? I'll always need my little brother… and look at it this way… I'm giving you someone to spoil so that they can make my life a living hell!" She said with a smile… she knew he loved to spoil Erin to pieces so this would be one way he could get back at her.

"That's not going to fix everything you know… but it's a start!" David said as he stopped swinging. "Come here… I am happy for you!" David said as he gave her a real hug… one that wasn't forced through hurt feelings.

"So are we okay?" Kelly said hugging him back.

"As long as you make me the godfather of this baby we are." David said half joking.

"Deal." Kelly said. "I have to get back to the Walsh house before Brandon starts to worry… and I'm sure Donna is looking for you too." She said as she pulled her car keys out of her purse.

"How do you know that?" David asked.

"I called her looking for you and she said that my guess was as good as hers." Kelly replied as she got up and headed to her car.

"So I guess I'll see you later…" David said not sure if he wanted to add to it or not.

"You sure will… tomorrow good for you?" Kelly said smiling, glad that she had at least gotten him to talk to her.

"Tomorrows great… Oh and Kel… next time you're scared come talk to me… I won't judge you and we can avoid this." He said referring to the talk they had just had.

"Sure… Goodnight." Kelly said as she opened the door to her car.

David said goodnight to his sister and soon was getting into his own car. As they both went their separate ways they smiled, glad that their bond was not severed over something this simple. Things weren't totally right between them yet, but it would be… with time comes trust… and that was all they needed, a little time to learn to trust again.

_**Casa Walsh: Brandon's Room**_

Kelly had yet to get back so Brandon decided that he was going to move things around in his room to give her some space for her things. After all it was only going to be a matter of time before she moved in with him permanently. As he was moving things around in his closet he heard someone walking towards the room. Just as he was going to turn around to see who it was the person decided to announce themselves.

"Brandon, can we talk?" Val said as she stood in the doorway.

"Sure come on in…" Brandon began as Val walked in and sat on the bed. "What's up?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Well I actually need your help…" She started.

"Sure." Brandon said more than curious at what she was getting at.

"Okay after I heard your big news earlier, I decided to pick up a few apartment magazines… the only problem is I can't decide which ones I should look at and which I should just throw out." Val said about ready to continue when Brandon cut her off.

"Wait a minute… why are you moving out?" Brandon asked totally confused.

"I just thought that with you and Kelly having a baby that I wouldn't be welcomed here anymore…" Val said sadly.

"Val no one said anything about you moving out… Yes, Kelly doesn't like the idea of living in the same house with you, but we aren't kicking you out…" Brandon said as he paused for a moment.

"I'd like to believe that, but as soon as Kelly moves in I'll be asked to leave… mine as well leave now." Val said knowing that it would just be a matter of time.

At that moment the front door could be heard opening as footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Brandon knew that it was Kelly and in a way so did Val, but she didn't move to leave the room. Kelly walked into the room and saw Val sitting on the bed, but she didn't say anything mean to her… in fact Kelly was being nice to her for a change.

"Oh hey Val… you aren't mad at the way we told you too… are you?" Kelly asked somewhat worried that, that was the reason she was in the bedroom.

"No she thinks that we are going to kick her out because of the baby." Brandon informed her.

"I just think it would be easier to leave now versus waiting until I have no choice." Val said knowing what Kelly would say.

"That's ridiculous… I mean yes I don't like you… but contrary to what you may think, I'm not heartless… your Brandon's only family here." Kelly said waiting to see what she would say and knowing that she shocked the hell out of her.

"You're not going to change your mind?" Val asked staring at her quizzically.

"You've been through hell in the past few weeks… the last thing you need is to be kicked out… and plus there is a great room right on the beach that will be vacant shortly if this doesn't work out." Kelly said as she turned to Brandon. "I'm going to take a shower." She said with a smile as she headed into the master bathroom.

"Did she just say I could stay?" Val asked with this strange look on her face.

"That's what she said alright." Brandon said just as shocked as Val was.

"Is she feeling okay?" Val asked again, thinking that this was too good to be true.

"I have no idea!" Brandon said still a little stunned. "But you better get outa here before she decides to change her mind." He said knowing that Kelly had been a little impulsive lately.

"See ya in the morning." Val said taking the hint and heading to her room.

Brandon just sat there after Val left too stunned to really move. He couldn't believe that Kelly was being so nice to her… it had to be the mood swings! About ten minutes later the water in the bathroom stopped and the door opened to reveal Kelly wrapped in a towel. She quickly went over to Brandon's dresser and pulled out one of his oversized shirts to wear for the night and a clean pair of her underwear that she had left there before she disappeared back into the bathroom.

"So who should we call first… your parents or Brenda and Dylan?" Kelly asked as she came back into the room fully clothed.

"Well it is about four in the morning in London and around noon in Hong Kong does that answer your question?" Brandon countered.

"Your parents…!" Kelly said as she grabbed the phone from Brandon's nightstand.

As Brandon dialed the number he looked over at Kelly and realized just how much her attitude had changed about the whole baby thing. At first she was terrified over the whole thing and now she almost seemed giddy to tell everyone. Brandon heard the call go through and put it on speaker so that Kelly could hear what they were saying too.

"Hello?" Cindy Walsh's voice could be heard throughout the room.

"Hi mom is Dad there with you?" Brandon asked as he waited for the answer he took Kelly's hand in his.

"Yes he's right here… Is something wrong?" Cindy asked as she looked over at Jim worried.

"Nothings wrong Mrs. Walsh we just have some news we want to share." Kelly said happily.

"Oh hi Kelly… let me just put you on speaker." Cindy said as her voice became a little more distant.

"Hello son… Hi Kelly…" Jim said just to let them know that he could now hear them.

"You want to tell them?" Brandon asked seeing the look on Kelly's face.

"No you can tell them… I'll tell Brenda." Kelly said as Jim and Cindy waited for them to decide.

"Would one of you just tell us already?" Cindy questioned curious as to what the surprise might be.

"Mom… Dad, how do you feel about grandkids?" Brandon asked wondering if they would get the hint.

"Well, I think there great when the time is right… where are you going with this son?" Jim asked a little confused as to what kids had to do with this.

"How right do you think the time is?" He continued with this until one of them started to catch on.

"Brandon, are you and Kelly going to have a baby?" Cindy asked thrilled at the idea of being a grandma.

"Yes Mrs. Walsh we are." Kelly couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"That's wonderful dear… Jim isn't that wonderful?" Cindy said as she turned to look at Jim's face.

"I'm sorry I'm just a little shocked… that's great you two." Jim said trying to sound like he approved, but in all reality he didn't.

Jim was one of those dad's who was old fashioned and believe that a couple should be married before they had a child… and in truth that was what Brandon would have preferred, same with Kelly, but the fact was that it was happening just a little bit out of order. Jim could tell that this wasn't a planned thing, but he also thought that his son had a little more sense than that too.

"I'm sorry Kelly… Jim's just a little old fashioned that's all." Cindy said not wanting to upset her.

"That's okay Mrs. Walsh… you two took it a whole lot better than my mother did." Kelly said not really hurt by Jim's reaction at all.

"Well I'm truly happy for you both… send us pictures and let us know when we can come and visit." Cindy said knowing that the conversation was about to end.

"We will Mom… I miss you guys." Brandon said ready to let them get back to their day.

"We miss you too Brandon… congratulations!" Cindy said as she hung up the phone.

As Brandon hung up the phone he noticed Kelly yawn and rub her eyes, knowing that she was tired. It had been a long day and he knew that she wouldn't be able to stay up long enough to wait for Brenda to wake up. He decided that it would be best if they waited to call Brenda until the next morning… after all it would be Saturday and he knew that his sister would be home all day on Saturday.

"You're tired aren't you?" Brandon asked wanting it to be her decision to wait.

"A little bit… I'll be fine… I can wait…" Kelly said as another yawn escaped her mouth.

"Okay if you insist we'll stay up and wait." Brandon said hoping that she would fall asleep before he got the chance to call Brenda.

It wasn't that he didn't want to call her; it was just that tomorrow was a weekend and most people slept in on the weekends so he knew that they would be up until morning if they waited. Kelly, however, insisted that they go downstairs and wait on the couch… she had a harder time falling asleep on the couch plus she wanted to watch a movie. Brandon humored her and went downstairs to start the movie, but Kelly fell asleep in Brandon's arms about a fourth of the way through it.

_**Casa Walsh: Next Morning**_

Steve walked down the stairs and into the living room to grab his keys off the coffee table when he noticed Brandon and Kelly fast asleep on the couch…Kelly gripping the phone in her hand. Before he was able to wake them up Val came into the room and stopped him. She didn't want anything to compromise her staying at the house… she really didn't want to have to move, plus they looked so cute on the couch.

"Leave them sleep… they were up kinda late." Val said being unusually nice for it being so early in the morning.

"But this is gonna be so much fun!" Steve countered knowing how much she loved pestering them when they were together.

"Then at least let me leave first… so Kelly can't find a way to blame me for this." She said as she grabbed her car keys and headed out the front door.

"Okay but you're missing out!" Steve called after her before he woke them up. "Good Morning Sleepy Heads!" He shouted knowing that they would both be mad because he woke them up.

"Steve, what the hell are you doing in here?" Kelly asked not realizing where she was just yet.

"Hey this room is public space and I wanted to watch my Saturday morning cartoons." Steve said not really wanting to watch cartoons, but he had to come up with something.

"Did you say Saturday?" Kelly asked suddenly.

"Yeah… you know the day that comes after Friday but before Sunday." Steve said being cocky.

"I think she gets it Steve." Brandon said just trying to shut him up.

"We forgot to call Brenda and Dylan." Kelly said totally awake now.

"Well then I guess we need to find the phone then." Brandon said not making a big deal out of it because it wasn't a big deal, and Kelly frantically searched for the phone.

"Kel… Try your hand." Steve said just making a suggestion.

"Thanks Steve." Kelly said dryly.

"Have fun telling Brenda, I gotta go… I promised I would help David out this morning." Steve said as he walked out the front door.

_**Brenda's Flat In London**_

Brenda had been up for the past few hours looking for her latest script… she had been running lines with Dylan the night before, but things had gotten a little out of hand. Dylan was still passed out in the bed… after all he had never really been a morning person. Brenda continued to look regardless of his laziness, and no matter how frustrated she got she could never seem to stay mad at him for more than a few days.

"Dylan, where did you put the script last night?" She asked as she pulled the blankets off of him to reveal nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

"Hey what gives?" He shouted as he lifted his bed head from out of the pillows.

"I need that script rehearsal is at five." She all but screamed.

"Chill out it on the mantle behind the camping picture." Dylan said remembering exactly where he had set it when things started to heat up the night before.

"I have been looking all over for this… you could have told me sooner." She yelled getting a little angrier with him.

"Well I'm sorry I was asleep!" Dylan yelled back at her as the phone rang.

"You're lucky that is ringing…" She said to him before answering the phone as nicely as she could. "Hello!" She said actually managing to sound happy… she was an actress after all.

"Hey, Bren, it's Kelly!" Kelly said eager to tell her friend the news.

"Oh my God Kelly, I haven't heard from you for months… how are you?" Brenda said immediately forgetting the argument she was about to have with her boyfriend.

"Great… Brandon and I got back together…" Kelly began but Brenda couldn't help but cut in.

"That's wonderful; I really didn't like that Tracy chick he was seeing…" Brenda said unaware that her brother was listening.

"Hey I'm right here you know." Brandon said not really offended because he did get the better deal.

"I didn't know you were listening." Brenda said into phone.

"Is Dylan with you or did he go on another one of his world tour things again?" Brandon asked back knowing that Kelly wanted to tell them both at once.

"No he's here." Brenda said slightly annoyed.

"You don't sound happy about that." Brandon said sensing the tone change in her voice.

"What did you do?" Kelly asked knowing that Dylan was now listening.

"Nothing… she couldn't find something so naturally she blames me for it being gone." Dylan said still not quite awake and a little pissed off at Brenda.

"Enough about us… I know you didn't just call to say you and my brother got back together… what is it… are you two getting married or something?" Brenda asked knowing that Kelly was a little too happy for it to be something small.

"Something…" Kelly said wanting Brenda to keep guessing, but knowing she wouldn't.

"Well go on…" Brenda pressed.

"I'm pregnant… Brandon and I are having a baby!" Kelly said as she waited for their response.

"You serious?" Brenda questioned.

"Totally!" Kelly said not letting her excitement slip.

"I'm going to be an Aunt?" She asked again.

"Yes Brenda you are." Brandon said finally saying something.

"Congrats Kel." Dylan said before Brenda could say anything.

Brenda started to scream because she was either so happy that no words would come, or totally mortified, but both Brandon and Kelly swore it was the first one. Dylan managed to get out a 'congratulations' before the phone went dead. He didn't think that Brandon and Kelly needed to go deaf with Brenda's scream so he hung up.

_**Casa Walsh: Living Room**_

"I think that went well." Brandon said as Kelly just laughed.

Now everyone knew and nothing was left out of the mix. Kelly was really getting to like the idea of becoming a mother and Brandon, well, let's just say he was just going with the flow. At least things were slowly getting back to normal… well as normal as it could be. Now all Kelly had to worry about was taking care of herself so that the little one would be born healthy and without complications.


	5. Surprise!

_**Author's Note: **_Okay here is the next chapter… I'm sorry it took a little longer than usual… I have been dealing with a lot of things at work… the management staff seems to think that we need to over book the hotel by ten rooms in order to make sure we sell out… then they ditch us and we have to find places for these people to stay when they come in… I had to walk eight people last night and let me tell you they were NOT happy about it… and who do you think they yelled at… that's right me! Anyways, enough of me complaining about my life here's the next chapter… enjoy… and remember reviews are welcomed and appreciated!

_**

* * *

**_

Dylan had just hung up the phone with Kelly and Brandon, where as, Brenda was just starting to calm down and realized that she was screaming. Of course, once she found this out it didn't take her long to stop. Within a few moments she was pulling out the chair to her desk, and soon she was flipping through the pages of her phonebook looking for a particular number.

"What are you doing?" Dylan asked not quite sure what it was that she was up too.

"I just found out that I am going to be an aunt what do you think I'm doing?" She countered.

"Looking for a mental hospital so you can bounce around in a padded cell?" Dylan said thinking that a mental hospital would probably benefit her right now.

"Ha-Ha-Ha, I'm looking for the airlines number… I want to be there for my little niece or nephew." Brenda said as she found what it was she was looking for. "Found it." She said as Dylan just shook his head.

"You know that babies take nine months to be born right?" Dylan asked wondering why they needed to leave this early… he had no problem with it, but they didn't have to drop everything and move back to Beverly Hills right away.

"Yes I know how long it takes to have a baby… but if we leave now we can help get everything ready for the baby when it is time." Brenda reasoned.

"What about the play you're in?" Dylan asked trying to talk her out of it because he knew that Brandon and Kelly really didn't need them around to bug them.

"I'll just tell them something more important came up." Brenda said knowing that she wasn't ready to give up on her dream just yet.

"Yeah I highly doubt you will be able to do that; you love this way too much just to give it up. It gets you on this unbelievable high that you just can't seem to get enough of." Dylan said as he watched the look on her face change.

"Kinda like you surfing… which you gave up when you moved here." Brenda said as she gave him a smirk that said 'Ha I just won this one.'

"You really think that I would just give up surfing… you've got another thing coming… you see what you don't know is that when you go on your theater tours around Europe that I just sit here twiddling my thumbs, I go to Baja for a few weeks… making sure I am home before you get back." Dylan said as lifted his eyebrows letting her know that two could play at that game.

"Thank you… you just made my point if you can sneak off and go surfing than why can't I be there for my brother, and be in the play?" Brenda said realizing that this was the perfect time to reopen her case.

"How are you going to be there for Brandon and Kelly when you have to be at practice here in London? Surfing is totally different… there isn't as much of a demand for time as there is with the theater." Dylan told her knowing that no matter how hard she tried she was not going to make it work.

"Okay, okay you made your point… but can we at least go to Beverly Hills for a few days… I have a little pull with the director of the play I'm sure I can get him to push rehearsal back a few days." Brenda said really wanting to drop in on their friends for a few days.

"Fine… but only a few days!" Dylan said wanting to see all their friends too.

So with that their decision was made and Brenda went back to flipping through the pages of her phone book. After all when she started her argument with Dylan she managed to lose the page she was on. Once she found the number she decided that the best time to call was right away… after all she did want to leave as soon as possible. After she got everything in order with the airlines she turned to Dylan one last time.

"Everything's set… we leave tomorrow morning at six." She said as she headed out the door, on her way to the theater to talk to her director.

_**The Beach Apartment**_

Donna was standing in the kitchen making a fruit salad while Kelly sat in her favorite chair in the living room. Neither one of them knew what they were going to be doing that afternoon; they just knew that it was just going to be them. Kelly rested her head against the back of the chair already a little tired because her stomach had been doing flip flops all night… so she really didn't get any sleep. Donna looked over at her friend and knew that things were not going to be the same anymore.

"So you up for something to eat?" Donna asked looking over the counter.

"Yeah what are you making?" Kelly asked as she stood up and repositioned her shirt so that it looked the way it was supposed to.

"Fruit salad… Brandon said that was all you have been able to keep down lately." Donna said as she popped one of the grapes in her mouth.

"Yeah… Brooke's a little picky." Kelly said as she grabbed a piece of cantaloupe.

"Brooke… you gave the baby a name already and you don't even know what it is yet… I'm sensing a potential Identity problem for this kid." Donna said picking up the bowl and carrying it into the living room.

"I'm just trying out names to see which ones I like better. I've narrowed the list down to Brooke, Olivia, or Vanessa for girls… and Peter, Owen, or Blake for boys. What do you think?" Kelly said kind of wanting everything to be decided before the baby was born.

"Those are nice… I personally like Brooke and Owen the best, but it is your decision… well yours and Brandon's." Donna said as she held up a few movies.

"The right one…" Kelly said pointing to the movie in Donna's right hand. "Well Brandon likes Vanessa and Peter… I really like Brooke and Blake, but Brandon thinks that is too many B's." Kelly said as Donna put in the movie.

"Well you guys have a few more months to think about it… maybe you can change his mind at least on the girls name because lets face it… Brooke is way better than Vanessa." Donna said as the movie started.

Kelly decided to drop the conversation because she really wanted to see the movie they were watching. It was one that she had been dying to see for the past few months. Donna on the other hand kept thinking about why Kelly would want to have everything decided so early… it wasn't like Kelly to be a planner she was more of a fly by the seat of the pants kind of person. She liked surprises not having every single thing in her life planned out.

_**Peach Pit After Dark**_

Brandon had been helping David all morning with everything they need to get done for that night. There were boxes of liquor that needed to be brought up from storage and the band's set needed to be put up. Steve stopped by with lunch and decided to stay and help, after all, the two of them were not going to have everything set up by that night… time was really flying.

"So Brandon how's Kelly doing?" Steve asked, he hadn't really seen much of either of them lately because he was busy trying to figure out what to do with the rest of his life.

"She is going baby crazy… she wants us to pick the name for the baby now… we don't even know what it is and she wants me to make a decision." Brandon started.

"Don't you two have an ultrasound coming up?" David asked, he remembered Kelly saying something about it the last time they hung out together.

"That's the other problem we are having… she wants to find out what the baby is and I want to be surprised. I don't want to know and if she knows she is going to tell me… you know she can't keep that kind of secret." Brandon said as both of his buddies nodded in agreement.

"Have you told her this?" David asked.

"Yes… it seems to be a nightly argument we have… I just don't know what to do with her… I don't want to stress her out because we both know the risks that go along with stress." Brandon said as he started to place bottles of liquor on the bar.

"Give her a little time… she'll come to her senses." Steve said as he helped David with one of the speakers.

"How do I do that… the ultrasound is next week?" Brandon asked not wanting to budge on finding out the sex of the baby.

"Maybe she'll change her mind by then, after all her mood changes twenty times in one hour." Steve said as they set the speaker down.

"That's because her hormones are a little whacked right now you moron." David said looking over at Steve.

"Hey I'm not a moron!" Steve said as he walked over to the bar where Brandon was standing. "Trust me B… if anyone knows Kelly best… it's me!" Steve said grabbing one of the bottles out of the box.

"Sure Steve…" David said dropping it right there.

David and Brandon were both chuckling as they continued to get the club set up for tonight's festivities. Steve just stood there dumb founded as always… he couldn't help, but to always say something that would get him in trouble. Once the club was finished all three of them looked around and decided that tonight was going to be a hit… they would make sure of it.

_**Casa Walsh: Next Morning**_

It was ten in the morning and the whole house was quiet because everyone there was still passed out… the bash at the club had been pretty wild and everyone decided to stay until it was over, mainly to help clean up a little. Outside a rental car pulled into the driveway. Both the car doors opened and out stepped Brenda and Dylan.

"Wow this place looks dead!" Dylan commented as Brenda opened the front door.

"There probably not here." Brenda said trying to find an excuse for it.

"No their cars are here." Dylan said as he pointed towards the cars sitting in the driveway.

"Then where are they?" Brenda asked as she opened the front door. "Hello… anyone here!" She called around the house.

Upstairs in the master bedroom Kelly heard something coming from downstairs and opened her eyes. Trying to be as careful as she could, as not to wake Brandon, she slid out of the bed and grabbed her robe from the back of the chair and headed downstairs to see what was going on. Of course as she got to the bottom of the stairs Brenda and Dylan came around the corner and scared the living daylights out of her.

"Holy Hell!" Kelly yelled totally startled by who she saw.

"Sorry Kel… we didn't mean to startle you… we just wanted to surprise you!" Brenda said as she stood in the doorframe to the living room.

"Well you did… when'd you get here?" Kelly said getting over the shock of it all.

"Just a few minutes ago… It so good to be back home… I miss this old place." Brenda said as they all went to sit down in the kitchen.

"So where's everyone else?" Dylan asked not really wanting to sit there while the two women he loved more than anything talk about the past.

"Steve and Brandon are still passed out… and I have no idea about Val… I haven't really seen much of her since I started moving my things in." Kelly said as she got up and went over to the fridge.

"What did you guys do last night?" Brenda asked curious as to why everyone was still sleeping.

"Oh David lined up this incredible band at the club and we just couldn't get out of there last night… it was an awesome show." Kelly said bringing a bowl of grapes back with her.

That was when Dylan decided that it was time to go and wake Brandon up… he was tired of listening to Brenda and Kelly talking. Both Brenda and Kelly didn't even notice that he had left the room. They were too busy catching up on the past that nothing could have fazed them… someone could walk in and rob the place and they wouldn't have even noticed.


	6. Update

**_Author's Note: _**Hi everyone! I just wanted to let everyone who is reading my stories that I haven't dropped off the face of the Earth I have just been really busy lately. I have taken on an almost imposible school load without having to work, but I have still been working full time as well. Not only am I busy with school and work, but I have also just started the process of building my own house... so as you can see I really haven't had any time to write. I do know that everyone of you is waiting to read the next chapter of this story and I promise that I will try to get something out for you soon, but I have midterms coming up and more training with work... the training is with a few managers that could stand a little attitude ajustment.

Hopefully I can have a chapter for everyone with in the next month, but like I said I am really busy. Thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing... I really love reading what y'all think.


	7. What's Going On?

Author's Note: I am sooooo very sorry that it took me so long to update this story... school is finally over for a little while and work is slow because of the holidays so I have a little more time to write. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter... I tried not to leave it hanging in case it is awhile before I can update again so enjoy! Comments are always welcomed and encouraged!!!

* * *

_**Casa Walsh: 12PM**_

Kelly and Brenda were sitting at the kitchen table just catching up on all the things they had missed. Brenda told Kelly all about the plays she had been in, and all about London; where as, Kelly told Brenda about what had been happening in good old Beverly Hills. Nothing to out of the ordinary for the two of them… they had always been fairly honest with each other, well, most of the time they were.

"I can't believe you two came all the way here just to see us." Kelly said as she got up to get something to eat.

"I didn't come just to see you… I came to see this little one." Brenda said as she placed her hand on Kelly's still small baby bump. "Hey how far along are you anyway?" Brenda asked as Kelly walked over to the fridge.

"Nineteen weeks tomorrow." Kelly said as she took out a bowl of leftovers from the night before.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Brenda asked wanting to know what kind of clothes she should by her niece or nephew.

"We are having a little argument about that one actually. I have an ultrasound appointment next week and I want to find out what it is, but Brandon wants to be surprised." Kelly said as she sat back down at the table with some potato salad in hand.

"Leave my brother to me." Brenda said as the phone rang.

"I'll do that." She said before answering the phone. "Hello!" She said half laughing.

"I need a favor." Jackie said into the phone.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Kelly asked concerned.

"It's nothing to get worked up about." Jackie said not wanting Kelly to stress too much.

"Is Erin okay?" Kelly asked scared that something may have happened to her little sister.

"Erin is fine… actually I need you to watch her for me… I have to run a few errands and I can't bring her with me." Jackie said hoping that Kelly would say yes.

"That's all you need? I thought something bad had happened." Kelly said into the phone as she looked back at Brenda.

"No nothing like that, but can you watch her for me?" Jackie asked again.

"Bring her over to the Walsh house… I'll be here all day." Kelly said before she hung up the phone.

Kelly walked back over to the table and continued her conversation with Brenda as she ate her potato salad. Upstairs Brandon and Dylan were doing much the same talking only Brandon was getting ready because Dylan had woken him up. Dylan was sitting on the bed as his best friend grabbed a shirt out of the closet and put it on.

"So how do you really feel about this baby thing?" Dylan asked, as he laid back on the bottom of the bed.

"Actually, I'm thrilled… it took a little while, but now I don't think I can wait four and a half months to meet her." Brandon said not realizing that he actually called the baby a, her.

"So you know what it is then?" Dylan asked as Steve groggily walked into the room.

"Did I hear Dylan in here?" Steve asked without looking up from the floor.

"Yes you did Steve… and no Dylan I don't know what it is… and I don't want to." Brandon said as he looked over at his bed.

"Here we go again!" Steve said as he walked over to the bed and sat up by the pillows.

"What do you mean again?" Dylan asked unaware of what had happened the day before.

"Those two have been arguing every night over whether or not they want to find out and personally I'm sick of hearing about it!" Steve said as he got up again. "I mean seriously Brandon is it really that hard to just give her what she wants… if she wants to know what the kid is then let her… stop being a baby!" Steve said getting fed up with both of them being so petty.

"You want me to let her win… than fine… consider it done! She can find out if she wants… I just won't go to the appointment." Brandon said as he walked out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Dylan asked starring at the door.

"You don't want to know." Steve said.

Brandon walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen to tell Kelly what he had been talking to the guys about. As he got to the kitchen he could see his sister talking with Kelly and he really didn't want to give her the wrong impression, but yet he was just so annoyed right now, even though there really wasn't any need to be. He was letting her have her way, with one stipulation and that was that she didn't tell him anything.

"Hey stranger…" Brenda said as she got up to refill her glass. "Kel you want anything to drink?" She asked noticing the empty glass.

"I should be the one asking you that." Kelly responded.

"Don't be ridiculous, I use to live here you know… plus you're pregnant." Brenda said not meaning for that to sound like it was a bad thing. "What were you drinking?" She asked.

"Just ice water…" Kelly said as she gave Brandon this weird look.

"You okay Kel?" Brandon asked a little concerned with that look on her face.

"Yeah, the baby's moving that's all. Oh Jackie's bringing Erin over for a little while today. She has to run errands so I said we would watch her." Kelly said changing the subject.

"Okay. Um… you know that thing we were talking about last night? Well, as long as you keep it to yourself… you can…" Brandon didn't want it to sound like he was giving in, but that was exactly what he was doing.

"Really?" Kelly questioned knowing exactly what he was saying.

"Really, just don't tell me oh, and I can't go to the ultrasound." Brandon said that last part like he was bummed about it.

He really did want to go, but he was dead set against finding out. Kelly was a little upset about this because she didn't want to go by herself… that would look bad. Of course that wasn't going to stop her from going because she really did want to find out what it was that she was going to have. It was at that very moment that the doorbell rang and Brandon left the kitchen to answer the door. Kelly just looked in the front door's direction, knowing exactly who it was, but yet not wanting to get up because she was a little uncomfortable. She had this sharp pain shooting through her abdomen.

It wasn't like anything she had really ever felt before. It was sharp, and hurt worse than anything in the world, but she didn't want to worry anyone, not if she didn't have to. It was then that she saw her baby sister come running into the room. Erin jumped up into Kelly's arms, and that was when Kelly flinched. This was also when Brandon and Jackie both walked in. Jackie immediately went over to her daughters afraid that Erin may have hurt Kelly.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Jackie asked as she took Erin out of Kelly's lap.

"I don't know... Mom it hurts..." Kelly tried to explain, but the pain she felt was making this increasingly difficult for her to do.

Brandon just ran over to her, unsure of what to do, and began to stroke her hair. This calmed her down a little, but it didn't stop the incredible pain she was feeling right where the baby was. She knew that it wasn't a kick, those were nothing compared to this. In fact, this was even worse than the fire she had been in two years earlier, those burns had hurt but this was way worse than that.

"Brandon get the car. We are taking her to the hospital." Jackie said as she handed Erin to Brenda so that she could help Kelly.

"Dylan, Steve get down here!" Brenda yelled up the stairs.

"What's with the pipes Bren?" Steve said as both guys came running down the stairs, Dylan almost falling down the last few stairs.

"We need to get Kelly to the hospital, something's wrong with the baby." Brenda said as she passed young Erin over to Dylan.

"Car's out front!" Brandon exclaimed as he ran over to help Kelly out to the car.

"Brandon I'm scared!" Kelly said through clenched teeth as Brandon leaned down so she could put her one arm around him.

"I know... Me too... Just stay calm and we'll get through this." Brandon said trying to keep her calm.

Neither one of them knew what was going on, but they both knew that whatever it was it wasn't good. Steve had ducked under Kelly's other arm so that Brandon wasn't trying to help her out to the car all by himself, as tears started to trickle down her face because of the pain. Within a few minutes Steve and Brandon had managed to get Kelly out to the car and soon they were on their way to the hospital.

_**Inside the Car…**_

Brandon was driving and Kelly was sort of laying in the backseat, her head was resting on her mother's lap and Steve was sort of acting as a foot rest for her legs. Little Erin was in the car with Dylan and Brenda because she wasn't quite old enough to sit in the front seat with Brandon, instead that seat was empty.

"Mom I'm scared." Kelly said as she tried not to let the tears fall.

She was just really starting to like the idea of being a mother and she didn't want it to be for nothing. Kelly wanted this baby more than anything and she really didn't want to lose it now things were really starting to go good for the couple, and all Kelly could seem to think is, _why was all this happening? _No one really had that answer and the only thing that her mother could say was…

"I know baby… I know. I'm scared too." Jackie said running her fingers through her daughter's short hair.

"How much longer B?" Steve asked trying not to sound panicked even though he was just as scared as everyone else.

"If the light stays green only a few more minutes… hang in there Kel!" Brandon said as he reached his right hand back to her.

Instead of trying to say anything to Brandon, Kelly just took his hand and squeezed it tightly, although she didn't really mean to do that, it was just that it hurt so badly. Brandon didn't really mind because as far as he was concerned she had every right to squeeze his hand, after all the pain she was feeling was partly his fault too. He just kept reminding her that they were almost to the hospital; where as her mother just kept on telling her to breathe through the pain. Steve felt like he was not being any help because there really wasn't anything that he could do or say to make her feel any better.

"Kel, you okay?" Steve asked just to keep her mind off of the pain.

"How can I… be okay… I feel like my insides are… being ripped out of me." Kelly said through all the pain she felt.

_**Brenda and Dylan's Car**_

Erin was sitting in the backseat crying because she thought that it was her fault that her sister was in so much pain. No one had really thought about explaining what was going on to the little girl. It was all just a matter of making sure that Kelly got to the hospital. Brenda heard the sobs of the little girl and turned around in her seat. What she saw was tears streaming down little Erin's cheeks and those pouting lips that no one ever wants to see on a little girl.

"Erin, why are you crying?" Brenda asked not really remembering that no one had said that it wasn't her fault.

"I made sissy owie!" Erin said still pouting.

"No sweetie you didn't make your sister hurt…" Brenda said not really sure how to continue.

"Then why she have go doctor?" Erin asked not so much pouting anymore, as just trying to understand.

"Because the baby inside her is giving her an owie and we have to find out why." Brenda said as she watched the little girl smile.

"Oh." Erin said smiling, understanding that it wasn't her fault anymore.

Brenda turned back to the front seat and looked over at Dylan as he drove to the hospital following Brandon's car. He quickly turned his head to meet Brenda's stare. It was as if the two were having a conversation without really talking, but yet knowing exactly what the other was saying. It was something that only a few people could understand and even though the two of them knew that it was happening, neither one of them believed it.

"Do you think she is going to be okay?" Brenda asked hoping that everything was going to be alright.

"Kelly's tough she'll be fine." Dylan said hoping that he was right.

"What about the baby?" Brenda asked just as they pulled up to the hospital emergency room doors.

"Let's go find out." Dylan said as he turned off the car and opened his door.

_**Four Hours Later in the Maternity Ward**_

Brandon was standing next to Kelly's bedside just staring down at his helpless girlfriend, he wished that there was something that he could do for her, but nothing was coming to mind. On the other hand, Kelly was lying there just wanting to go home, the pain had stopped about three hours ago and they still had yet to tell her anything. What was even worse was that no one could really come in to see them. Kelly had been dying to see her baby sister to tell her that it wasn't her fault; she thought that someone should talk to Erin and who better to tell her than her big sister.

"Brandon what's going on? Why aren't they telling us anything?" Kelly asked him almost pleading with him.

"I really don't know, but if you like I can go and track down the doctor for you…" Brandon started but was cut off by Jackie and David as they walked in with Erin and Kelly's doctor.

"No need for that I found Dr. Reed and I thought you might like a few visitors." Jackie said smiling.

"You guessed right… hi Erin how's my little sister doing?" Kelly asked totally ignoring the doctor.

"You tay now?" Erin asked wanting to know when they could go home.

"I think so kiddo. I have to talk to the doctor first so why don't you take David here and go and get some cocoa." Kelly said with a smile on her face.

"No more owies?" Erin asked again as David bent down next to her.

"No more owies… but I think David may need help finding that cocoa." Kelly said watching her sister take her brother's hand before heading out the door. "So what is going on?" She asked the doctor as soon as Erin was out of ear shot.

"Nothing that we can't fix with a little rest… your little one just got a little scared and this was his way of telling you that." Doctor Reed said not realizing that she called the baby a 'he.'

"He?" Brandon asked not trying to sound excited.

"Did I say 'he' I'm sorry I didn't check I just said that, probably because the last couple I saw was having a boy. Anyways, Kelly I want you to go home and do nothing but rest. I don't want this baby coming any earlier than it is supposed to okay?" Doctor Reed sort of questioned.

"Yes Ma'am I don't want anything to happen to our baby!" Kelly said nodding her head in agreement.

"Well, with that said, I want you to fill this prescription and go home and rest… the medication should help with the lightheadedness you have been having and the relaxation should help with the rest. Brandon keep the visitors to a minimum." Doctor Reed said before she left the room.

"Yes Dr. Reed." Brandon said as he smiled down at Kelly.

Doctor Reed left the room as did Jackie and Brandon gave Kelly a light kiss on the forehead before he helped her out of the bed and into the wheelchair next to the bed. The doctor didn't want Kelly to be on her feet any longer than she had to, and Brandon was going to make sure of that… in fact the entire gang was going to make sure of that. Brandon wheeled Kelly out into the waiting room where the rest of the gang was all waiting.

"So what did the doctor say?" Brenda asked wanting to know what had happened.

"Just that I got a little too stressed and the baby didn't like that so I started to have premature labor pains… the doctor managed to stop them, but I have to rest for a few weeks until things settle down." Kelly said absently stroking her abdomen like she had done many times before.


	8. Boy Oh Boy Or Is It?

**Author's Note: **I know that I haven't writen anything on this story in a really long time, but I said as soon as I got the chance that I would so... here is the next chapter in the story. I hope you like it... and yes, this is the chapter that we find out what the sex of the baby is. Remember that reviews are encouraged and welcomed.

* * *

_**Casa Walsh: Living Room: Two Weeks Later…**_

Kelly was lying on the couch reading one of her favorite books, as soft music played in the background. It wasn't something that she would normally listen to… in fact it was something that Brandon said would help to keep the baby calm. Kelly actually would have rather listened to anything but the classical music that was playing, but it was helping so she wasn't complaining because all she wanted was to hold her baby… her strong, healthy, full term baby.

Brandon was in the kitchen with Donna and David… Brenda and Dylan had to fly back to London because they couldn't post-pone the play any longer and Brenda was the lead so they had to go. Brenda had tried to refuse to go because she wanted to be there for her brother and best friend, but both Brandon and Kelly told her that she would regret it if she quit the play so she went. In truth having Brenda and Dylan leave was actually the best thing that they could have done. Having them in the house was what cause all the excitement and stress on the baby, which in turn lead to the emergency room visit they had two weeks earlier. Kelly had been doing much better and the three of them were planning something that would make her feel a whole lot better. Lately she had been feeling rather trapped because she couldn't really go anywhere, so Donna, David, and Brandon were going to surprise her with the ultrasound they had canceled the week before.

"Thank you we'll be there…" Brandon said hanging up the phone.

"So when is the new appointment?" Donna asked wanting to know what Kelly was having, probably just as much as Kelly did.

"Two o'clock and, yes, you can come… you both can." Brandon said placing the phone back on the charger.

"Okay so how are we going to get Kelly there without her knowing what is going on?" David asked wondering himself.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out… she isn't easy to lie too…" Brandon said as he walked by the doorway peeking in on her to make sure she is not listening to them.

It was at that moment that Kelly felt the need to get something to drink so she slowly lifted herself up off the couch and began walking towards the kitchen. She could see Brandon and David sitting there talking and she knew that Donna was there too; however, she had no idea what it was that they were planning in there. Usually when Donna came over she would just sit and talk with Kelly, but today she needed to talk to Brandon. Kelly was beside herself about that, but she wasn't about to get upset over it… she wanted the rest of this pregnancy to go smoothly.

"We could… Oh hey Kel…" David said noticing his step-sister walking into the room.

"What are you doing up? Doctor Reed said that you were to do nothing but rest…" Brandon said getting up off of the chair he had been sitting on to try and coax her back into the living room.

"Sorry, the baby and I were thirsty." Kelly said with that cute smile that Brandon couldn't seem to resist.

"Okay, you go back into the living room and I will get you a drink… Then I have a surprise for you later!" Brandon said as he gently turned her towards the couch and waited for her to start walking back into the living room.

"Where are we going?" Kelly asked as she turned to face him.

"You will just have to wait and see… Donna would you like to accompany Kelly here back to the couch?" Brandon asked Donna while being sly and sneaky with Kelly.

"No fair!" Kelly pouted as Donna walked with her back to the couch and sat down with her.

"You'll love it trust me." Donna said sitting down next to her.

Kelly really didn't want to be surprised because of what had happened with the baby the last time she was surprised. The only thing she could seem to think about was what Andrea had gone through with Hannah. Despite all the phone conversations that she had with Andrea it didn't seem to ease her fear of delivery early and having to sit in the hospital watching her little girl suffer the same way Andrea and Jesse did. Donna saw that Kelly seemed to be thinking about something that had to do with the baby because every time she thought about the baby she seemed to put her hand on her abdomen.

"Are you thinking about little Brooke or Blake?" Donna asked remembering the two names that Kelly liked the best.

"I just don't want to be surprised Donna… you know what happened last time… this little one hates surprises…" Kelly said getting a little emotional again.

"Okay, if you promise to act surprised when we get there I will tell you. But you have to promise me!" Donna said trying to be stern with her best friend, even though she could never make it sound that way.

"Deal!" Kelly said as she smiled and turned towards Donna.

"Brandon has rescheduled your ultrasound for this afternoon and he told them that they were to find the sex of the baby right away. He wants to know what it is…" Donna said getting all excited for her friends.

"Really? Awe…" Kelly said as Brandon came in with her water.

"You ready for your surprise?" He asked as he handed the glass to her.

"Yes, when are we leaving? So I can get ready." Kelly asked trying to make it seem like she thought that they were just going to dinner.

"In about a half hour so we have enough time to get there." Brandon said playing along with her.

Kelly just smiled as she took a sip of her water. She couldn't wait to find out what it was that she was carrying. She really hoped it was a little girl, whereas, Brandon was secretly hoping that it was a little boy. No one could really tell by the way that she was carrying because her not so small baby bump was right in the center. Slowly, Kelly got up off the couch and had Donna help her to get ready. It was something that she had been doing lately, plus she wanted to get more out of Donna about her little surprise.

_**Upstairs in the Master Bedroom…**_

Kelly was sitting on the bed while Donna was pulling out the outfit that Kelly wanted to wear that day. After all, she couldn't go out in the pajamas that she had been wearing all day. So Donna pulled out a very cute white top and some dark blue overalls for Kelly to wear because she was getting sick of always wearing sweat pants anytime she went outside. Kelly took the outfit from her best friend and went into the bathroom to put them on. While she was doing this Donna was sitting on the bed waiting.

"So did Brandon tell you why he decided to change his mind?" Kelly asked through the bathroom door.

"He said that he thought he was putting some extra stress on you by making you keep it a secret from him and that he didn't want to cause you any more stress." Donna said, making sure that she was being quiet enough so the guys wouldn't hear her.

"Well, he made a good choice… and so did you. What do you think?" Kelly said as she walked out of the bathroom and did a little spin for her friend.

"I think you look radiant as always." Donna said with a little giggle as the two of them walked down the stairs together.

Brandon was waiting by the front door with the car keys in his hand just waiting for the girls to get downstairs so the could all go. David was waiting outside by the car because he couldn't be inside any longer. Soon the girls walked down the stairs and met the guys outside. Kelly smiled at Brandon as he opened the door for her with a quizzical look on his face. It wasn't that he thought she knew what they were doing, but that he knew she was up to something.

Both Donna and David where quietly sitting in the backseat listening to whatever station Brandon had on. Kelly also sat in her seat patiently and quietly waiting for them to get where it was that they needed to get too. Brandon drove silently as he snuck a few quick glances at the woman who made his world complete. Once the baby was here, boy or girl, it didn't matter; he was going to ask Kelly the question that he had been thinking about since the first time he had asked her two years earlier. He just didn't quite know how he was going to ask her to marry him when he couldn't even sort out all the things he felt for her in order to say what he wanted to say to her. It was something that he had been trying to figure out ever since they almost lost the baby two weeks earlier. He knew when that happened that he wasn't going to spend another day without her by his side; he just had to figure out what to say and how to say it. However, before he could think about that any longer they pulled up to the building that the ultrasound was taking place in.

"Where are we? I thought we were going out to eat…" Kelly said as she played along like she was confused.

"Nope, we are going to find out the sex of the baby!" Brandon said with a smile on his face.

"You really want to find out?" Kelly asked trying not to sound so excited, but yet she really couldn't help it.

"I really want to… I know it would make you happy and that is all I want to do right now… so what do you say we get in there and find out what this little angel is?" Brandon said as he wrapped his arms around her while placing his hands where their baby was growing.

"Come on guys let's get in there and find out what the baby is so I can start buy clothes!" Donna said practically at the door already.

"Coming…" Kelly and Brandon said together as the two of them walked hand in hand like they used to all of the time.

_**Inside the Ultrasound Room**_

Kelly sat on the table fully dressed with her shirt resting just above her abdomen because she was a little warm. Her overalls that she was wearing were undone enough to show her bulging belly and she had a smile plastered across her face as the four of them waited to see Brandon and Kelly's baby. Brandon was standing next to Kelly holding her hand just as happy as she was when the ultrasound technician came into the room. She walked over to where Kelly and Brandon were and turned on the monitor and the rest of the equipment.

"Hello, Ms. Taylor I hear you want to find out if your baby is a boy or a girl?" The technician asked as Kelly sat up.

"Yes, we both do… right sweetie?" Kelly said turning to Brandon.

"Right baby… so can we see the baby?" Brandon asked as he squeezed Kelly's shoulders.

"Just one more question before I begin…" The technician said.

"Well, ask then…" Donna said just as excited as Kelly was.

"Yeah what are you waiting for?" David piped in as well.

"What do you want the baby to be?" The technician asked Brandon and Kelly.

"Well, I think the baby is a girl, but he seems to think the baby is a boy no matter how much he tries to deny it…" Kelly began.

"But as long as he or she is healthy we will be happy either way." Brandon finished.

"Then let's find out what we are having." The technician began. "Now this may be a little cold." She continued as she placed the gel on Kelly's abdomen.

As she placed the wand on Kelly's abdomen Kelly flinched a little because of the pressure that the wand was putting on her bladder, but she didn't mind. As the wand moved around the picture on the monitor started to show Brandon and Kelly's baby. A small sigh escaped from Kelly's mouth as a few stray tears fell down her cheeks. That was her baby on that screen and the sound in the background was her baby's heartbeat. Both Brandon and Kelly couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Seeing the baby on the screen made it all the more real to both of them. The picture changed again as the technician found what it was that she was looking for.

"Congratulations Ms. Taylor, you are going to be the proud mother of a baby girl!" The technician finally said.


	9. I Know Something You Don't Know

**Author's Note: **I am sooooo sorry that I haven't been updating as fast as I would like. I have been really busy with a bunch of other things, but I promise I didn't forget about either of my stories and they both should have a few more chapters up by the end of the summer. Be Patient with me and enjoy... Remember Comments are welcome and requested. Happy reading.

* * *

_**Inside the Ultrasound Room**_

Brandon stood holding Kelly's hand and just thought to himself that this would be the perfect time to ask her the one question he had been dying to ask her. He already knew that she was happy, but why not make her a little happier? So, with that final thought he looked deep into her eyes and found the words that he had been trying to find for the past few weeks. It wasn't that they were hard words to say, but they didn't seem to fit together until he noticed that look in her eyes. He knew that she loved him more than anything in the world and he just had to ask her and she would answer. Slowly he worked up the courage to say the things he wanted to say as he fumbled around in his pocket for the ring that he had bought for her years ago.

"Kelly?" Brandon stumbled a little as he tried to get her attention.

"Donna lets leave these two alone for a minute." David said understanding what Brandon was about to do.

"We'll see you in a little bit… Congratulations!!" Donna said as David led her out of the room.

"Brandon it's a girl!" Kelly said beaming as she looked into his more serious eyes.

"I know… and I also know that I don't want to live another moment without you by my side. I've known this for a long time, but I could never find the right words to say. Kelly, I love you more than anything on this Earth and I want to be with you more than I can stand. I want to be with you and our little girl for the rest of our lives… Will you marry me?" Brandon said as he watched her smile get even bigger, which he thought was impossible.

"Yes."

One simple word was all that it took on her part, but it was the word that Brandon had always wanted to hear her say. Kelly smiled as tears started to form in her eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. So much had gone right for her in those few minutes that they had been in that office that she just couldn't hold in all of her joy. She waited for the technician to wipe the rest of that goo off of her abdomen before she hugged her new fiancé with every fiber of her being. She had known that he was going to ask her because it was only a matter of time, but she didn't expect him to do it right then and there. It was something that surprised her, and even though she didn't want to be surprised until her little girl was born she loved this surprise.

"So, what were those names you liked again?" Brandon asked as they started walking out of the office.

"Brooke, Olivia, and Vanessa, but Brooke is still my favorite!" Kelly said as she turned her head to see what his face was saying.

"I still like Vanessa better, but we can talk about that later." Brandon said as they walked out to the car where Donna and David were waiting.

"We'll figure something out… thank you!" Kelly said as she stopped in front of him and turned around.

"For what?" Brandon asked a little confused as Kelly grabbed his other hand and looked him right in the eye.

"For finding out the sex of the baby with me… for asking me to marry you… for today… for being you… just everything… I love you!" Kelly said as she gave him a quick kiss before they got to the car.

"You two lovebirds finished yet? Some of us have places to be." David called sarcastically.

"Coming!" Brandon called back as the two of them continued to the car.

"What took you two so long?" Donna whispered as Kelly walked by.

"Tell you when we get to the house…" Kelly said as she quickly flashed Donna her engagement ring.

Donna smiled and somewhat nodded as everyone climbed into the car. Soon everyone was settled and they were on their way back to Casa Walsh. Kelly was sitting in the front seat of Brandon's car just beaming with happiness while David and Donna sat in the backseat just wondering why. Donna knew a little bit more than David, but only because she had noticed the ring on Kelly's finger and David really didn't take the time to look. It was then that Brandon broke the silence in the car.

"So Kel do you mind if I help David out at the club for a little while tonight?" Brandon asked wanting to make sure that she didn't want to do anything special tonight because of the engagement and all.

"I think Donna and I can figure something out… right Donna?" Kelly somewhat asked her best friend.

"Oh I think we can manage." Donna said playing it cool, which was something that she was getting better at doing lately.

"Great, I should be home around ten or eleven… or did you want me to pick you up at the Beach Apartment?" Brandon asked knowing that they would probably do something there because Casa Walsh was becoming a bit crowded lately.

"I'm sure Donna wouldn't mind taking me home later, besides I have some things to show her." Kelly said not really asking Donna if that was okay, but Donna was used to that.

"Okay, David you are being awfully quiet back there." Brandon commented as he tried to see David in the rearview mirror.

"Um… what?" David asked because he was a little mesmerized by things that were going on outside of the car.

"David, are you daydreaming again?" Kelly said with a slight giggle.

"No… I was just thinking about the set up tonight at the After Dark." David said lying through his teeth and Kelly knew it she just didn't say anything because she was a little guilty of that as well.

Everyone pretty much just let what David said go because they were all too busy worrying about other things. Brandon had to go into the Beverly Beat and finish up one of his articles before going to the After Dark to help David. Kelly and Donna had tons of things to catch up on, such as the engagement, and David had some things to do at the After Dark. After about ten minutes of silence Brandon pulled the car into the driveway where he let Kelly and Donna out so that they could grab Donna's car and head to the Beach Apartment. David's car was still parked over at the Peach Pit where Steve had picked him up at earlier.

"Need a ride to the Peach Pit?" Brandon asked noticing that David didn't have a car to get him to where he needed to go.

"Yeah, if you don't mind I got a ride from Steve so the car is still there." David said as he hopped into the front seat.

Kelly and Donna waited until Brandon had pulled out of the driveway before they headed up to the house to grab a few things before heading to the Beach Apartment. It wasn't that they really needed to, but once Kelly found out that it was the little girl that she wanted she wasn't going to take any chances. She went directly up to her room and grabbed her favorite pillow that she had been using as somewhat of a backrest to keep from putting even more stress on her body. Donna grabbed some of the things from the living room that Kelly had been using to keep herself busy and calm so that she didn't stress herself out again.

"Got everything Kel?" Donna called up the stairs.

"All set…" Kelly said as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

As Kelly and Donna were getting into Donna's car Valerie pulled up to the curb and turned the car off. She noticed Kelly sitting in Donna's passenger seat and had something that she wanted to ask her so she walked up to her. It was then that Kelly noticed that she had finally come back home after being gone for about three weeks. She had missed Kelly's little incident and still had yet to hear what had happened, but that was for another time.

"Hey Val, welcome back." Kelly said politely because she didn't want to start something and it was nice to see that Brandon's only family was coming back to see him.

"You are in a really good mood, what happened?" Val asked slightly knowing what could make her beam like that.

"We found out the sex of the baby today." Kelly said trying her hardest not to get upset over the last comment Val made.

"Care to share or should I ask Brandon?" Val said picking up on the tone change in Kelly's voice.

"It's a girl… we don't have a name yet, but we will." Kelly said knowing that Brandon would cave on the name sooner or later.

"Yeah Brandon mentioned a few names… Brooke, Olivia, and Vanessa I think they were." Val said trying to be nice.

"That's right." Kelly said getting a little uneasy that Valerie knew more than she thought she did.

"Personally, I like Vanessa Brooke!" Val said trying to help Kelly with the name thing.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind…" Kelly said confused and yet excited that Val wasn't trying to start something for once in her life.

"Well, we should be going… nice seeing you Val." Donna said sensing the weirdness between Kelly and Valerie.

Kelly just sat in the car thinking about what Valerie had said. She had never thought about using Brooke as a middle name and in truth it sounded a whole lot better than some of the middle names she had come up with. Plus, doing it that way would make both Brandon and her happy. Kelly just thought it was weird that she got to this decision because Val suggested it, and Kelly never really took Val's advice.

_**Beach Apartment**_

Once Donna pulled up to the Beach Apartment she turned to her best friend, who had been really quiet given the things that had happened that afternoon. It was really out of character for Kelly to be quiet about something that Valerie had said; of course it was pretty out of character of Donna to not ask questions right away. That was all going to change because there was no one at the Beach Apartment except for Donna and Kelly. There was plenty of time to talk and there was no one stopping them.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" Donna asked watching Kelly's face intently.

"I was just thinking about what Val said about the baby's name. It's not that bad and Brandon would love it because Vanessa is the name that he loves. Plus, I could still call her Brooke because it would be her middle name." Kelly said thinking out loud.

"Yeah I kind of like it too… I can't believe Val actually had a decent idea." Donna said as the too walked into the Apartment.

"So what were we doing today? You just said that we were going to be at the Beach Apartment." Kelly asked wondering what it was that they were doing.

"Well I wanted to see what you thought of my designs and I thought we could watch a few movies like we used to before you moved out." Donna said playing the hurt friend card again.

That was something she had done quite a few times in the past few weeks because lets face it she was getting really lonely. Kelly had pretty much been spending all of her time with Brandon and she was really starting to feel bad that she hadn't hung out with just Donna in a long time. That was when Kelly decided that she needed to go shopping for a few things, but she didn't want to go alone, and it was shopping that Brandon would hate, so she decided to ask Donna to go with her.

"Hey, I have a few things that I have to pick up at the mall so maybe we could do that after I look at the designs?" Kelly somewhat questioned Donna.

"That sounds like a blast, but you aren't supposed to be on your feet for very long." Donna commented remembering what the doctor had told Kelly.

"Yeah I know but it shouldn't take that long, plus there are benches at the mall and if worst comes to worse there are always those wheelchairs that they rent out… Gross, but if I have to I will." Kelly said really wanting to get that shopping done.

"Okay you convinced me… are you going to tell Brandon where we are going to be so he doesn't come to pick you up and realize you aren't here?" Donna asked.

"Already taken care of… I told him that you would drop me off at home since I was told that I can't drive unless it is an emergency." Kelly said referring to her last doctor's appointment.

Her doctor had restricted what she was allowed to do after the scare that they had and Kelly wasn't about to mess up again. She didn't want anything else going wrong, but yet she still wanted to have some freedom. That was why Kelly had told Brandon that Donna would drive her home because in truth she was getting a little tired of having Brandon around all the time. Yes, she loved him and loved being around him, but lately it was a little too much for her. Brandon was okay with everything because after all she did tell him yes to the proposal and he couldn't argue about that now could he.

"Okay the drawings are in my room I'll go get them." Donna said as Kelly sat on the couch and waiting for Donna to come back out with the sketches.


	10. Shopping Is So Much Fun!

**Author's Note: **Okay so here is the next chapter and I think I should be able to get the next one out here soon. For those of you that are reading Start of Something New, I have decided to focus on one story at a time so I will be updating that one as soon as Mother's Day Due Over is complete. I am hoping that it will be done soon, but I can make no garantees. Thank you for being so patient with me and enjoy this chapter... let me know what you think please and again thank you.

* * *

_**Beach Apartment Living Room**_

Kelly was patiently waiting for Donna to come out with the sketches when she felt her little girl kick. It wasn't like she hadn't felt that before, but for some reason this one was different because she knew a little bit more about her little one. Kelly put her hand where the baby had kicked and smiled. She was really happy that things had gone the way that they had even if she wasn't ready at the time, she felt ready now.

"Hey little girl… I have a question for you?" Kelly said as she waited for the baby to kick her again letting her know that she was listening.

The doctor had told her that the baby could hear everything that was said, but she liked talking this way. It was almost like she was having a conversation with her daughter. Donna had found the sketches and was now standing in the hallway listening to Kelly talk to the baby. There was something about it that made her not want to interrupt them.

"How do you like the name Vanessa Brooke? Valerie picked it out you know… I know not something she would normally do, but hey she's trying to be nice because Daddy said she had too." Kelly said as she watched her stomach deform with every move the baby made.

"Here are the sketches… What were you doing?" Donna asked playing it cool.

"Why do I think you already know the answer to that… Oh, yeah you were standing in the hallway…" Kelly said knowing that Donna would have some sort of comment.

"How did you…?" Donna questioned but before she could finish the question Kelly was already answering it.

"I saw you standing there out of the corner of my eye." Kelly said as she glanced over at where Donna had been standing.

"Wow, this whole pregnancy thing really has you on alert… anyways here tell me what you think of these." Donna said as she sat down across from Kelly and handed her the sketches.

"These are really good..." Kelly said as she flipped through them. "Oh, I like this one!" She said getting excited. "So have you showed these to your boss yet?" Kelly asked as she sprawled them out on the table.

"Actually, I was thinking of quitting that job and maybe going in on a place with someone…" Donna wasn't sure if she should finish her thought, but at the same time she knew that Kelly needed a job that would leave her able to make her own hours.

"Who were you thinking of and where were you thinking? Come on here you have to give me some clues!" Kelly said trying to hint that she wanted to be Donna's business partner.

"To be honest I was thinking of a little shop, I don't have a name or a location picked out yet, but I was hoping you would consider being my business partner. We wouldn't be opening until after the baby came and I have already thought about hours and such and you can pick your hours and everything…." Before Donna could continue Kelly had cut her off.

"I'll do it... Donna, Donna, Donna, you can stop now I said I'll do it… That sounds like a great idea and maybe Vanessa Brooke can be a baby model for the new baby clothes line you should start up." Kelly said wanting to take her little girl with her to work everyday.

Kelly was amazed at how much Donna had changed since she finished her classes at CU and it hadn't even been that long. Sure Kelly had been offered jobs that were in her field, but none of them would have given her the freedom that working with Donna would give. Yes, she loved Psychology, but her priorities had changed a little since finding out about Vanessa Brooke. Donna was thrilled that Kelly didn't shoot down her idea, not that she thought she would, but it was something that Donna had been afraid of.

"You will?" Donna questioned looking at her best friend.

"Yes I will… Donna your stuff is great… who wouldn't want to buy it?" Kelly asked.

"Well, what should we call the place? I was thinking something fresh and new, something no one would think of…" Donna was still rambling on when Kelly cut her off again.

"Let's talk while we shop… I really need to get a few things set for Vanessa Brooke before she comes." Kelly said as she watched Donna's excitement dwindle a little.

Donna still was excited, but she also knew that they had to focus on the present before wondered off into her own little dream world. Of course that wasn't going to be an easy thing for her to do because she had already thought about it non-stop all day. She was also wondering about Kelly's input on the name and everything else, but Kelly was right they were supposed to go shopping and Donna had to have Kelly off her feet for the night by eight according to the doctor.

"Let's go shopping then… where did you want to go?" Donna asked as she gathered all the sketches and put them back in her room.

"There's this cute little baby shop off of Rodeo that I wanted to check out and then the Beverly Center as a few places too, but I really don't want to go there." Kelly said as Donna was walking back down the hall to meet her.

"Well then hopefully we find everything we need at that one shop." Donna said as she grabbed her keys and the two headed for the car.

_**Bundles of Joy Bouquet **_

Donna pulled her car up to the nearest parking place to the store, which just so happened to be a block away from were they wanted to be. Kelly didn't mind at all because she was out of the house, Donna on the other hand knew that Kelly wasn't supposed to be on her feet for very long so she was hoping that this was going to be a one stop shopping trip because she didn't want Kelly going into premature labor again.

"You sure you are up for this?" Donna said before they began walking across the street.

"Donna I'm not going to break… I have been resting all week and I want to do a little shopping. Trust me I know how much I can take." Kelly said those famous last words before heading across the street.

Soon they were inside the little store and neither one of them could believe how much stuff they had put into such a small little shop. Everything was set up and it was so adorable that Kelly and Donna couldn't help but touch everything. Kelly walked over to a cute little nursery set up and just melted when she ran her fingers across one of the blankets in the crib.

"Oh my… Donna you have to feel this… This is what I want for Vanessa… it's so cute." Kelly said looking at the matching bassinet, car-seat, and stroller.

"And it matches the color scheme you guys picked out for the Nursery when you finally decide to use it." Donna added.

"Are you finding everything ok ma'am?" The lady that ran the place asked.

"Yeah we are… um can we purchase something and pick it up later I don't think everything will fit in my car?" Kelly asked looking at everything she wanted to get.

"Well, what all are you looking at and I can let you know from there?" The woman asked.

"I want this whole set… the crib, changing table, dresser, and rocking chair with all the bedding in the purple and pink butterfly pattern. I also want the bassinet, stroller, car-seat, and the highchair that match the butterfly pattern." Kelly said pointing to exactly what she wanted.

"Yes, we can hold the items… when were you looking to pick them up?" The lady asked.

"I can have my fiancé pick them up later on today when he gets off work. I think around six." Kelly said hoping that it would be before closing time.

"That would be fine… did you have more shopping you wanted to do or should I ring this up now?" The lady asked.

"I wanted to look at some of your clothes and blankets." Kelly said as she glanced over at Donna.

"Just let me know when you are ready then." The lady said before heading over to another customer.

Kelly and Donna spent about another hour or so picking out some outfits for Vanessa and blankets and of course the teddy bear that Kelly had to buy her because it looked like the one she had when she was little. Donna just watched as Kelly picked up outfit after outfit and held it up to her stomach. It was even funnier when Kelly said 'Look it fits.' Kelly was just having a blast being out of the house and Donna was starting to watch her a little more closely because she had stopped a few times and placed her hand on her stomach breathing rather heavily. Kelly was only two months away from her due date and Donna wanted her to make it after everything that had been going on.

"Kel are you almost done here…" Donna started, but Kelly had already started making her way to the check out counter.

"Okay I think I have everything I need for now!" Kelly said happily placing the items on the counter.

"I should say so… When did you say that your husband would be by to pick everything up?" The woman asked.

"Brandon should be by around six and I would like to take these with me." Kelly said not bothering to correct the woman about the fact that she wasn't married just yet.

"I'll bag them for you then." The woman said smiling at Kelly.

"Thank you… Donna I think we're ready to go." Kelly said as she turned around to look for her.

"So when are you due?" The woman at the counter asked as she put the clothes in a bag.

"In two months…" Kelly started, but stopped when she got a sharp pain on the left side of her stomach.

"Kel you okay?" Donna asked noticing the change right away.

"I don't know… I can't tell if that was just a really hard kick or something else." Kelly said rubbing the area where it hurt.

"Should I call Brandon?" Donna asked.

"No… It was just a kick… it went away!" Kelly said putting on a smile, even though she knew something wasn't right.

"Well, I think I will still pull the car up so you don't have to walk that far." Donna said somehow knowing that Kelly was lying about the pain.

"Yeah, that is probably a good idea… This was fun though right?" Kelly asked as Donna searched her purse for the keys.

"It was fun and we got what we needed to done." Donna said finally finding the keys.

"Hey I got it!" Kelly said excitedly as the woman handed her the bags and her credit card.

"Got what?" Donna asked turning around suddenly.

"Now Wear This! The name for the store!" Kelly said almost like it had just hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I like that." Donna said as she turned back towards the door to think about it on the way to the car.

Kelly waited patiently by the side of the road as Donna pulled the car up. The pain in her stomach had gone away and still had yet to return, but Kelly still had this weird feeling that something still wasn't quite right. She couldn't put her finger on it, but maybe some relaxation would help calm the uneasy feeling she had. Donna pulled up and helped Kelly load up the car before the two were on their way back to Casa Walsh to put everything away before Brandon got home. Of course their plan was about to be foiled because as they pulled up to the house Brandon was just getting out of his car.

_**Casa Walsh Driveway **_

Brandon got out of his car and realized that Donna had pulled up right behind him and he wasn't expecting them to be back until later, but there they were. He knew that Kelly had overdone herself the minute she saw him just by that look that she gave. It was almost as if she was scared of him, and that was never the case with the two of them. Of course he didn't want to make it any worse that it had to be so he smiled and waved at them before taking the rest of the stuff he had brought home out of the car. After he had brought the things inside he went out to Donna's car to offer his help to them.

"Thought you could use a hand." Brandon said walking up to them.

"Actually, we still have some more stuff that you could pick up at the store. I couldn't hall it with my car." Donna said as Kelly opened her door.

"Where?" Brandon asked because Donna had left that little detail out.

"A little place called Bundles of Joy… just off Rodeo Drive." Kelly said trying to get him to leave before she got out of the car.

Kelly knew that he would see right through her and know that something was wrong the moment she got out of the car and that was why she was trying everything to get him to leave before this happened. She also knew that all she really needed was a little rest and the pains would stop. Plus, it wasn't like they were really strong or painful right now… if anything they were just annoying. Donna could see what Kelly was trying to do and so she too was trying to in a sense get rid of Brandon so that they could make it inside and onto the couch before anything else started.

"I'm on my way… Kel when I get back you better be resting okay." Brandon said watching Kelly closely.

"I plan on heading there as soon as I get inside." Kelly said with a slight grin.

Brandon leaned into the car and gave her a quick kiss before he went back to his car and backed out of the driveway. He knew that Kelly wasn't fine, but he also knew that she knew that and was going to take it easy for the rest of the day. It wasn't that he didn't want to take care of her all night, but he knew that Donna wouldn't let her do anything that she couldn't handle. So with that last thought he was on his way to pick up whatever it was that he was going to pick up.


	11. Get Out!

**Author's Note: I am sooooo sorry that I have not updated this story in so long. I have been busy with school, but finally have a full chapter to give you. I know that in the show Kelly turns 18 in May and then turns 21 in September... for the sake of this story I made her birthday in May. Enjoy and let me know what you think...**

* * *

_**Casa Walsh Brandon and Kelly's Room**_

Brandon was sitting on the edge of the bed while Kelly started pacing back and fourth in front of him. It was something that she had been doing a lot in the past few weeks because she was really tired of being pregnant. This was mainly because she was always uncomfortable and the temperature in the house was either too cold for everyone else or too hot for her. Thus, she had been trying everything that she could to start labor so that she wouldn't have to put up with everything that she had been. Plus, she really wanted to meet her little girl. Brandon on the other hand wanted the pregnancy to be over because he was getting really tired of listening to her complain about everything anyone did. He knew that it was only because she was uncomfortable that she was being like this, but he still was getting to the point that he didn't want to come home after work.

"Kel, I know that you want this baby out, but you only have three weeks left." Brandon said knowing that the longer Kelly went the healthier the baby would be.

"Brandon I can't! I can't take being fat anymore. I look like a beached whale… no a baked beach whale. Can't we turn the air up or something?" Kelly said as she grabbed a tank top out of the dresser to put on instead of the t-shirt she was wearing.

"It's like sixty degrees in here! If we turn the air up anymore Steve and I are going to freeze. Valerie has already been staying at the beach apartment because it is too cold here." Brandon said trying not to argue but that was exactly what he was doing.

"I'm sorry, but Miss Vanessa has turned me into a walking talking oven and I don't like it." Kelly said letting the fact that she had chosen the name that he liked slip.

"Wait a minute… Vanessa?" Brandon said with a grin.

"Yes, I said Vanessa… I thought that Vanessa Brooke sounded better than Brooke Grace; don't get too excited, I got the idea from Valerie." Kelly said knowing that Brandon would be overjoyed that Kelly and Valerie were getting along.

"I'm not… I'm just glad I got you to talk about something else." Brandon said with a big grin.

"Brandon… I seriously want this baby out! Please help me out here." Kelly was really getting desperate now.

"You have an appointment tomorrow with the doctor, so you can ask her what we can do to make you more comfortable until the baby comes." Brandon said pulling her closer to him.

"I know what would make me more comfortable… Vanessa in my arms and not my stomach!" Kelly said as she pulled back and walked away from him.

"Were are you going?" Brandon asked her.

"To the bathroom, yet another thing that I am tired of doing all the time… I have to pee every five seconds and I hate it… I want her out of me!" Kelly said almost slamming the bathroom door.

Brandon decided that it might be best if he left her alone for a little while so that she could calm down. That was when he decided that he was going to go and bug Steve who was hiding out in his room and had been most of the day. As Brandon knocked on Steve's door he could hear Steve moving around things, in fact, it sounded like he was moving things away from the door. Inside the room, Steve was moving things in front of the door because he was afraid that Kelly was coming to yell at him. For some odd reason she had been yelling at everyone and he could never seem to get away fast enough, so he thought that he would just make a bunker out of his room, to hide out in, until the baby came.

"Steve it's me Brandon let me in… I know you're in there… I can here you." Brandon said through the closed door.

"Are you alone?" Steve asked before he chose to move the stuff away from the door.

"Yes, Kelly is in the bathroom. Now hurry up and let me in." Brandon said hating himself for wanting to hide from Kelly.

Steve began moving things back out of the path of the door so that he could let Brandon in. After all, this was the guy who was letting him stay there so it was only fair to give him a little shelter from his fiancé. It took a few minutes, but soon the door was able to be opened and as he opened the door Brandon hurried in.

"Geez man took you long enough." Brandon said before really looking at what Steve had done to the room.

"Sorry I thought you were Kelly coming to yell at me again." Steve said shutting the door and barricading it once more.

"Do you really think that is necessary?" Brandon asked as Steve gave him this 'are you serious' look.

"Have you seen Kelly lately… she has been going off on anybody that she sees… Valerie moved into the beach apartment because she couldn't take it and I am thinking about staying with David." Steve said trying to make Brandon understand.

"I know I wish I could check into a hotel instead of come home." Brandon said just loud enough that Steve could hear.

"You gotta do something about this man." Steve said hoping that Brandon would come to his senses and just do whatever it took to get that baby out.

"I know… I'm waiting to see what the doctor says tomorrow and then I will do whatever it takes after that." Brandon said knowing how bad it was getting around the house.

"Brandon, are you in there?" Kelly called on the other side of the door.

"She found me…" Brandon said knowing that he had to leave the room sooner or later.

"Brandon I need you for a second." Kelly called again.

"Good luck man…" Steve said as he helped remove the dresser from in front of the door.

"Easy for you to say you get to hide out here… I have to face her." Brandon whispered to him.

Once Brandon opened the door Kelly noticed that they had blocked it, and this made her a little upset. It wasn't enough that she was already huge and emotional, but they had to block her out of the room too. That was what really upset her. She just looked at Brandon and Steve and smiled before Steve decided to run to the store and pick up a few things.

"Oh, I think we are out of milk… I'll go get some." Steve said as he slid passed the two of them.

"Hey why don't I go with you?" Brandon asked wanting to get out of the house.

"Brandon we need to talk about a few things." Kelly said not wanting him to leave her alone in the house.

"We just got done talking about the same things that you want to talk about… can I go if Donna comes over?" Brandon asked really wanting to get out of the house and out of her wrath.

"Fine…" Kelly said defeated as the door opened.

"Kel, you here… David asked me to stop by and see how you were doing today." Donna called as she began climbing the stairs.

"How did you know she was coming?" Kelly asked Brandon.

"I didn't know she was coming." Brandon said as he gave her a quick kiss and headed down the hall with Steve before she could change her mind.

"Thank you Donna." Steve and Brandon said as they met Donna on the stairs.

"For what?" Donna asked confused.

"For showing up when you did… Have fun." Brandon and Steve said together almost as if they were reading each other's minds.

"Okay…" Donna said as she met Kelly at the top of the stairs as both the guys headed out the front door. "What is going on with the two of them, they are acting so weird?" Donna asked as she saw the tears welling up in Kelly's eyes. "Kel, what's wrong?" Donna asked her as she put her arm around her best friend.

"He won't listen to me about anything… I just want this to be over… is that too much to ask?" Kelly asked her as Donna led the way to the foot of the bed to sit and talk.

"Who won't listen to you?" Donna asked, having a sneaking suspicion on who it was.

"Brandon… he knows that I want the baby out and I know he wants her out too, but he doesn't take any of my suggestions on how to do it… It's just frustrating that's all… I don't know what else to do!" Kelly said exasperated.

Donna knew that Kelly was miserable and she hated to see her friend like this, so she just sat there and thought about how she could help the situation. After a few minutes, she remembered the book that she had seen on the table as she walked into the house. It was one of those books that she had bought for Kelly on things that can be done to make the last few months of pregnancy more bearable. It was then that she decided that she should go and get it to see if there was something in there that might help.

"I saw something downstairs, by the door that I think could be helpful… I'll be right back." Donna said as she got up and walked out of the room.

"I'll come too." Kelly said as she got up to walk down the stairs.

"Got it… now let's see, I think there is a chapter on starting labor in here…" Donna said somewhat talking to herself as she flipped through the pages.

"What where?" Kelly said peaking over her shoulder.

"Oh, here… Okay that I can't do… oh hey what about this one… a long walk…" Donna said with a smile because she remembered this cute little space that she saw for rent that would be perfect for the store.

"Where do you suppose we go?" Kelly asked because she had already been around the block four times today.

"Well, there is this cute place that is only a few miles from here and I think it would be perfect for the store.

"Let's go… maybe a few miles will make her budge." Kelly said wanting to time warp three weeks into the future.

"Great!" Donna said as she grabbed the front door's handle. "Wait, where are your shoes?" She asked noticing that Kelly didn't have any shoes on.

"I didn't even know that I didn't have them on… I can't see my feet!" Kelly said getting irritated that her abdomen was so big.

"Okay, don't freak out, where are they? I will help you put them on." Donna said not wanting to deal with another melt down again.

"Over there in the closet. Thank you…" Kelly said pausing before she finished.

"For what?" Donna asked, knowing that it wasn't for helping her with the shoes.

"For being such a great friend, you are the only one who doesn't run out the door when you see me… unlike some other people I know!" Kelly said making it a point to stress the words 'other' and 'know.'

"I gather Steve and Brandon are the ones you are referring to." Donna said almost reading her best friend's mind.

"That would be them… I know I have been a pain lately, but I just don't know what else to do and they could be a little bit more supportive you know?" Kelly said hoping that things would get better.

"Well, I'm sure they are trying their best… Okay shoes are on let's hit the road." Donna said wanting to talk about something else.

Kelly nodded her head as she slowly got up out of the chair that she had sat down on. That was another thing that was really starting to get on her nerves, not being able to sit down and get up as quickly as she used to be able to. It wasn't that she was mad at anyone for her current situation, in fact, she loved being pregnant and knowing that she was bringing a new life into the world, she just didn't like how long it took to do so.

"Awe, come on! I feel like the Goodyear Blimp." Kelly said as Donna grabbed her hand and helped pull her up off the chair.

"You're not a blimp." Donna said trying not to laugh.

Soon they were outside and she was able to take a deep breath of fresh air, which she really needed. Once that was out of the way she felt a whole lot better than she had inside. Maybe it was the fact that the air was fresh with just the slightest hint of ocean breeze, or maybe it was just the fact that she was with her best friend and someone who didn't let her get down on herself because of her belly size. It took a little while for them to walk the two miles, but once they got to the location of the store, it was worth it.

"Here we are… the future spot of Now Wear This!" Donna said standing in front of the little shop with her hands outspread.

"Wow Don… it's cute… can we go in?" Kelly asked wanting to see the inside of the store.

"The realtor said she would meet us here at one…" Donna said looking at her wrist watch.

"I can wait ten minutes." Kelly said totally forgetting about how uncomfortable the pregnancy was making her.

Ten minutes later a middle-aged woman came walking up to Donna. She was holding a briefcase and had a key-ring in her hand that held the keys to the shop. Kelly smiled eagerly, almost as if she were a kid on Christmas. Nothing was going to spoil this moment, not even the stubborn little girl that didn't want to show her pretty little face to her parents. Donna just smiled, as the woman greeted her warmly.

"Good afternoon ladies…" The woman said as she shook hands with both of them.

"Kelly, this is Gretchen… she has been looking high and low for a cute little place for us… haven't you Gretchen?" Donna said looking over at her realtor.

"Yes I have… But, I think our search is over because this place would be perfect… the rent isn't too expensive, and I think you will find that it has adequate space… oh why don't we just take a look huh?" Gretchen said noticing the faces that both Kelly and Donna were giving her.

With those finally words, Gretchen took her key ring and sorted through the many keys until she found the one she was looking for. Kelly waited in anticipation as she slowly turned the key in the lock. Donna seemed to already be trying to sneak a peak at the inside through one of the side windows. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the door was open and the three women walked inside.

"This is nice Kel… look over there would be perfect for the counter… and we could put the mannequins on these so they are in the window… and oh, here we can paint this wall…" Donna was going a mile a minute, telling Kelly everything that could be done with the space.

"Donna… slow down… we don't even know how much the rent is yet." Kelly said being the sensible one of the pair.

"The rent is sixteen hundred a month, which is a steal in this area, and there is so much that you can do with this space… the possibilities are endless…" Gretchen said going into sale mode.

"What do you think Kel?" Donna asked watching Kelly as she walked around the space.

Kelly walked the room as she looked the walls up and down trying to picture what colors would look best on them. The truth was that she could picture the store without having to really think about it and she knew that this was the perfect place. She just wanted to make it seem like she wasn't sure… just to see how far Donna and Gretchen would go to convince her otherwise. Of course, when neither one of them jumped to defend the space she figured that she should probably say something, as it looked like the two were already engaged in conversation.

"I think that this wall should be a deep purple, that wall... um… I'm thinking a reddish-pink… and oh… I don't know…" Kelly started as she glanced over at Donna.

"Really?" Donna asked, her face resembling a look a child might give after they have just gotten their own way.

"It's perfect…" Kelly started to say before she stopped and held her breath as the baby gave a forceful kick.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she slightly bent forward to try and ease the pain of the kick. It seemed to hurt more when she was standing straight, as her skin was pulled so tight that it really had no more room to stretch, unlike what the baby wanted to do. Donna immediately got this worried and concerned look on her face as she watched her best friend. Soon, however, the pain of the kick went away and left Kelly rubbing the spot where little Vanessa deformed her mother's abdomen. It was then that Kelly was brought back to the thoughts she had from earlier, the ones that were causing all of her friends to ditch her. Until that forceful kick, she had all but forgotten that she was pregnant… less the protruding belly and the swollen ankles, which were a constant reminder to her.

"Kel, you okay?" Donna asked concerned.

"Yeah, Vanessa is just getting a little antsy I guess." Kelly said flatly.

"When are you due?" Gretchen asked, totally ignoring the urgent look that Donna had flashed her way.

"In three weeks…" Kelly said with a smile, as she desperately tried to hold in what she really wanted to say.

"Wow that is a lot for you to take on… opening a new store, while trying to take care of a newborn at the same time." Gretchen said, welcoming the new conversation.

"I can't wait." Kelly said threw clenched teeth, as Vanessa gave her another forceful kick.

"I think we better be going now… we'll call you to set up a time to sign the lease…" Donna said realizing that the kicks were actually contractions.

"It was nice meeting you Gretchen…" Kelly said after the contraction had passed.

Donna put her hands on Kelly's shoulders and turned her towards the door, just to let her know that it was okay to start walking out. It seemed that even though Donna had realized the contractions, Kelly seemed to still think that they were nothing but a few kicks. This was probably because the last time she had pains that had sent her into the hospital earlier in her pregnancy were nothing like the small ones that she was feeling now. Finally, Donna had managed to lead Kelly outside where they were out of earshot.

"Donna, what is the hurry… its not like I am in labor!" Kelly said still not realizing what was going on.

"That is what you think… Kel think about it… how many of those so called kicks have you had since we got here?" Donna asked as she watched Kelly think about it.

"Six or seven… what does that have to do with anything?" Kelly asked still not seeing what Donna was.

"And how far apart have they been?" Donna asked, knowing that they had only been looking at the space for about twenty minutes or so.

"Couple… Oh… do you really think…" Kelly couldn't finish her question because a much stronger 'kick' caused her to double over and let out a small cry of pain.

"Yeah, I really think you are… we better get you to the hospital… and fast!" Donna added as another contraction came almost as soon as the last had passed.

"Owie…" Kelly whined as another contraction ripped through her. "I want Brandon…" she all but cried as she slowly sat down in the passenger seat of Donna's car.

"I know you do sweetie… I'm going to call him right now…" Donna said as she reached for her car phone.

Kelly was now in tears as she gripped the bottom of her seat, trying anything that would take her mind off of the immense pain she was experiencing. It was then that she wondered why she decided to go through with the whole thing… of course; she also knew that it wouldn't last forever, and the reward was finally getting to meet her little girl. While Kelly was trying to think of her little girl to erase the pain, Donna was busy dialing the Walsh's house number… hoping that Brandon and Steve were back from the store.

_**Casa Walsh Living Room**_

Brandon and Steve had took the time that Donna had given them to sit down and watch some sports… whatever seemed to be on at the time. They were both just glad that Kelly was out of the house for a little while, and that meant that they could turn up the heat and relax. Of course, that didn't last long before the phone started ringing. Brandon moved to grab it, but Steve stopped him before he could pick it up.

"Hey… what gives… that could be Kelly." Brandon said, his face practically screaming at Steve 'what is the matter with you.'

"My point exactly… do you want to get yelled at over the phone?" Steve asked.

"No… but…" before Brandon could finish his thought the phone rang again.

"Don't do it." Steve warned, but Brandon couldn't shake this feeling he had.

"Hello?" Brandon questioned the caller.

"Hey Brandon… what took you so long? Actually, never mind… meet me at the hospital, Kelly's in labor…" Donna was talking so fast that Brandon could barely catch what she was saying.

"What? I'm on my way… Tell her to hang in there… I'm coming." Brandon said dropping the phone where he was sitting. "Kelly's in labor… they're on their way to the hospital!" Brandon told Steve as he grabbed his keys and jacket and headed for the front door.

"Wait for me…" Steve said as he ran after him.

Brandon quickly jumped into his car and turned it on while he waited impatiently for Steve to get in. Of course, before Steve could even get the door closed Brandon was already backing out of the driveway. He wasn't about to miss his daughter's birth… Kelly would never forgive him if that happened. Steve looked over at Brandon, when they were on their way, with this 'I'm so sorry' look on his face. In truth, Brandon knew how bad Steve felt at that moment, but all he really cared about was getting to the hospital as soon as he could.

"It's okay Steve… you didn't know…" Brandon said trying to make his friend feel better.

"I know, but… I feel bad…" Steve was stumbling to find his words.

"Steve… it's forgotten." Brandon said glancing over at Steve quickly.

_**Cedar Sinai Emergency Room**_

Donna had pulled up to the emergency room doors and practically jumped out of her car to open Kelly's door. By this time Kelly's contractions were nearly two minutes apart and she could barely breathe without doubling over in pain. In fact, she seemed to be wondering why it had happened so fast… that wasn't normal… especially for her family. It took her mother nearly twenty-four hours before Kelly, herself, was born… an eighteen for Erin. Before Kelly could really think anymore about it, Donna was helping her out of the car.

"Here Kel, why don't you sit here and I'll get you checked in." Donna said as she helped her best friend sit down in one of the waiting room chairs.

"Did you call Brandon?" Kelly said pain evident in her voice.

"Yes, he is on his way… he said to hang in there." Donna said as she turned to the woman at the counter. "My best friend is in labor." She told to woman.

"Brian, wheelchair, please…" The woman told an orderly that was standing nearby. "What is her name?" The woman asked Donna.

"Kelly Marlene Taylor." Donna answered.

"What is her date of birth?" The woman continued.

"May 28th 1974… and her contractions started about an hour ago and are about two minutes apart… can you get her in a room and give her something for the pain?" Donna asked noticing Kelly was doubled over again as another contraction ripped through her body.

"Yes, I just have to print her ID bracelet out and we can head on up to the maternity ward." The woman said as she grabbed the printed out bracelet to give her.

Just as the woman was walking over to put the bracelet on Kelly's wrist Brandon and Steve came running through the emergency room doors. Donna waved them both over to where they were and Brandon practically leaped over all of the people in his way. Brian, the orderly, was helping Kelly into the wheelchair when Brandon came up to her and hugged her. Kelly of course, didn't want to let go, but did and took a hold of his hand as she was wheeled upstairs.

"Brandon, I'm so glad you're here…" Kelly said as tears weld up in her eyes.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Brandon said smiling at her.

"Gag me please!" Steve said rolling his eyes as they walked.

"Smack him for me Donna." Kelly practically screamed through clenched teeth, as she was having yet another contraction.


	12. And Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note: Hey everyone... guess what.... I am putting out another chapter now! Talk about a news flash! I know I haven't been very good at updating in a timely fashion, but hopefully that will change now... I'm going to try my hardest. And now for what you all have been waiting for... well read and see... Oh, and as always reviews/comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

_

* * *

_

_Cedar Sinai Kelly's Hospital Room_

It had been nearly six hours since Kelly had been admitted to the Hospital and she was now, finally, ready to start pushing. Things had really started to move fast once she had gotten into the room… things started showing up from cupboards in the room… the doctor and nurses came and went quickly… and the glorious anesthesiologist had came and gave her some wonderful drugs, to take the edge off, as he put it. Both Kelly and Brandon were full of many different kinds of emotions, ranging from terrified to ecstatic about the impending birth of their daughter. It seemed to Kelly, as if it were too good to be true… she was finally going to meet her daughter, and although she wasn't entirely ready to be a mom, she was thrilled to be around the people that she loved most.

"Brandon, did you call Brenda and Dylan…" Kelly began knowing that she had finally reached ten centimeters, and thing were going to be moving even faster really soon.

"I called them on my way here… well, Steve did. He also called David, Andrea, Jackie, and even Nat… who wishes his best and will be here later to see Vanessa. David was bringing Jackie and Erin up… come to think of it he should be here…" Brandon continued.

"Oh, I saw him at the snack machines… Jackie is on her way up." Donna said as she caught the end of what Brandon was saying when she walked in with some ice chips for Kelly. "Here you go Kel… the doctor said he'd be right in." Donna continued to tell Kelly.

"Steve you okay?" Brandon asked noticing that his friend didn't look so good.

Steve had been sitting in one of the chairs over in the corner, and it seemed that he was getting a little pale. Other than just sitting there quietly, he really hadn't done too much. He hadn't eaten anything… unless the candy from the vending machine counted. So, it must have been the intensity of what was going on that was making him a little squeamish.

"I'll be fine… I think I just need to take a walk…" Steve started as he got up to leave the room. "I'll see if I can find Jackie." He finished as he walked out the door.

"Hey, what's taking the doctor so long?" Donna asked knowing that he was supposed to be up shortly.

Brandon went over to the doorway and poked his head out and noticed that the doctor was standing at the nurse's station looking over something. Of course, as soon as the doctor caught Brandon's eye, he began walking towards the room. Brandon turned around and gave the thumbs up before he walked back over to be by Kelly's side. Kelly grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly as she noticed that she could now feel the contractions once again.

"Ouch Kel!" Brandon said before realizing that the drugs she had been given, were not working as well as they were before.

"Sorry, but it hurts…" Kelly whined as the doctor walked into the room.

"Good evening Kelly… and how are we doing so far?" The doctor asked her.

"The drugs she was given to help with the pain aren't helping anymore…" Brandon said as he twisted his arm to try to relieve some of the pain Kelly was inflicting on his hand.

"I can see that… well, how about I check you out and then we will see if I can't get the anesthesiologist up to fix that… okay?" The doctor asked.

All Kelly could seem to do was nod as she continued to crush Brandon's hand and try to breathe through her worst contraction yet. Donna decided that it would be best to wait just outside the door while the doctor checked Kelly out to make sure everything was progressing the way that it should be.

_**Outside Kelly's Room**_

As soon as Donna closed the door behind her, David, Steve, and Jackie walked up to her with puzzled faces. Steve was the one who was really puzzled because he had just been in the room and now Donna was closing the door so they couldn't go back in. David and Jackie figured that is was because the doctor was checking something and that they shouldn't be in there for.

"The doctor is checking her." Donna said to ease the puzzled face Steve was giving.

"How's she doing?" Jackie asked concerned.

"Pretty good, considering that the drugs have pretty much stopped working the way they were before." Donna said not really knowing what else she should say.

Jackie breathed a small sigh of relief in knowing that everything was fine with Kelly and the baby. As she did this a nurse walked past them and into the room. Jackie was able to get a peak inside and noticed that the doctor was saying something to Kelly and Brandon, but she couldn't quite hear what it was. She saw Kelly nod and then the nurse came up to the door again.

"She is going to be pushing now, so I am going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room down the hall." The nurse informed them.

"I WANT MY MOM!!!" Kelly screamed as she was giving her first big push.

"Jackie, you better get in there!" David said knowing that Kelly rarely ever needed her mother for anything.

"I'm right here sweetie." Jackie said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

The rest of the gang that was gathered outside the door walked down the hall to the waiting room, to do just that… wait. While they waited they decided that they would make use of some of the tapes that were stacked up on a small bookshelf under the TV, and Steve began looking for a good one to watch. He settled with "Good Will Hunting" a movie that had just been released not the previous year… in fact; he was surprised that the hospital had a copy of it at all.

_**Kelly's Room**_

Kelly was on her final push, both Jackie and Brandon on either side of her coaching her through it. The doctor was sitting on a stool in front of her guiding the baby's head and shoulders out. The nurse was working on the things that the doctor was going to need after the baby was out, along with anything he may need right away.

"Okay, Kelly… one last push and we will finally get to meet this little one." The doctor said as Kelly did as he told her to.

With that last push a loud wailing could be heard coming from Brandon and Kelly's new addition to their family. Kelly was, of course, crying right along with the baby, as the doctor quickly moved to wipe the baby off as much as he could before handing Kelly her new baby. Brandon just looked at the infant in awe. He couldn't believe that he was a father to such a beautiful little person. Within a few seconds, he felt his eyes well up with tears as he leaned over and gave Kelly a kiss, letting her know how much he loved her for what she had just been through.

"I love you!" Brandon whispered in Kelly's ear before he stood back up to see what the doctor was doing with their baby.

"It's a Girl!" The doctor said as he wrapped a blanket around the crying infant and placed her on Kelly's chest.

"Awe, Kelly she's so beautiful… just like you." Jackie gushed as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "You did so great!" She said even though in her heart she thought she was way too young to be a grandma.

"Hi, Vanessa Brooke… I'm your mommy…" Kelly said through tears of joy as her little girl yawned. "Oh, you tired too." She replied in a soft soothing voice.

"She's beautiful Kel… Hi sweetheart… you're not dating until your thirty!" Brandon began in a very soft and light voice and finished in a more serious, with a hint of joking, tone.

"Daddy's just messing with you… yes he is." Kelly said in a high, playful voice.

"I'm going to go and let everyone know… are they able to visit yet?" Brandon said the second part directed at the doctor and nurse who were just finishing cleaning up the room.

"Yeah, I'm sure they can't wait to meet the little one." The doctor said smiling at the happy family.

"I'll just quickly put a diaper on her and you can have her right back." The nurse said before taking the baby over to the portable baby bed that had been placed in the room.

_**Waiting Room**_

Steve, David, and Donna were all watching the movie that Steve had picked out when Andrea and Nat walked into the room. They had stopped by the Nurse's Station, but they were not able to see Kelly and the baby yet. Brenda had also called Donna twice to see if there was any news on her new niece's arrival. In fact, even Jim and Cindy had called to find out what the frantic call they got from Steve was all about. All that they were waiting for now, was the okay to visit with the new baby. Brandon decided that he was just going to stand at the door until someone noticed him. Of course, that didn't take long because Andrea had been scanning the room since she had gotten there minutes earlier.

"Brandon, hey… any news for us?" Andrea said getting up to great him with a hug.

"It's a girl… seven pounds, four ounces, nineteen and a half inches… and the most beautiful baby in the world." Brandon gushed, after he swore to himself that he wouldn't get emotional about it.

"Well, of course she's the most beautiful baby in the world… look at her parents!" Nat said throwing his hands in the air like he had done many times before.

"Can we see her?" Donna asked excitement filling every word.

"Yeah, they just finished cleaning everything up… Kelly's tired, but she wants to see everyone." Brandon said as everyone headed down to the room.

"Hey Brando… you might want to call your sister and your parents… they've been calling wondering what's up." Steve said as the two of them trailed behind the rest of the gang.

"I will… I want Kelly to get some rest before we tell them… plus, I think she broke my hand in there… Owe!" He replied as he examined his injured hand.

"I could've told you she had a bone-crushing grip!" Steve said with a chuckle.

"Ha-ha funny man." Brandon said as they walked back into the room. "I brought a few visitors with me…" Brandon joked as he walked up to Kelly.

"I see that… hi everyone." She said looking around the room at all the people who cared about her.

"You look tired sis." David said as he bent next to her to take a look at his new niece.

"Thanks David… I love you too." Kelly said in a mock-hurt tone.

"I'm sorry… does congratulations work better for you?" David asked knowing that he probably shouldn't have said that, but hey, what were brothers for if not to pick on their sisters.

"Yes… do you want to hold her?" Kelly asked, once again smiling from ear to ear, regardless of how tired she felt.

"Yeah…" David said feeling very privileged to be the first one, other than Kelly of course, to hold little Vanessa.

Kelly placed the little girl in her step-brother's arms, keeping her hands close by until David got the baby situated in a comfortable position. Everyone else just flocked around him, so that they could get a good look at the precious baby girl. Jackie went over to where her purse was sitting on a table and grabbed her camera out, so that she could start snapping pictures. For the next hour or two that was all Jackie seemed to do, snap pictures… of everyone. Little Vanessa had been passed from person to person, until everyone had gotten the chance to hold her, and then a nurse came to give her, her first bath. After that, Kelly and Brandon were the only ones holding their little buddle of joy.

"Well, guys… it's getting late… we should get going." Steve said noticing how tired both Brandon and Kelly were looking.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Donna said as everyone was leaving for the night.

"Thanks for being here… It means a lot." Kelly said giving Donna a hug before she left.

"Get some sleep baby… you're going to need it." Jackie said, as she too hugged her daughter. "Bye Nessa… you be good for your mommy and daddy you here me." Jackie said stopping to give the little girl a kiss on the forehead.

Once everyone had left, Brandon went and closed the door to Kelly's hospital room and went over to the same chair he had been sitting in all afternoon. For once in his life, he was happier than he ever could have been. He had a beautiful daughter and a very courageous fiancé, whom he hoped would soon be his wife. They were his life now, no matter what anyone else said; they were all that really mattered to him. Kelly just looked at Brandon, adoringly. She couldn't believe what had happened that day… and yet something in her heart would never let her forget it.

"Well, I guess we should probably call a few people…" Brandon began, mainly talking about Brenda and his parents.

"Yeah, I suppose we should let them know we had her, huh?" Kelly somewhat questioned as a small yawn escaped her mouth.

"We'll make it quick." Brandon said noticing how tired she was, as he picked up the phone to dial.

The first person that he tried to call was his sister, Brenda, but she didn't answer her phone. This was something that really seemed odd to him because she knew that Kelly had gone into labor earlier that day… of course, the more he thought about it, the more he knew that she was on a plane with Dylan to Beverly Hills. So, instead he decided to just dial his parents in Hong Kong.

"Hello?" Cindy Walsh asked hoping that it was Brandon.

"Hey Mom… Dad around you?" Brandon asked knowing that he was probably standing right there.

"Right here son." Jim could be heard through the phone.

"Kelly had a baby girl at six forty-five…" Before Brandon could finish Cindy was cutting him off.

"How's Kelly doing?" Cindy asked knowing how tired she must be feeling.

"I'm fine mom… Vanessa is perfect." Kelly said knowing that Cindy had been waiting for her to call her mom for a long time now.

"Make sure you get plenty of rest dear…" Cindy started.

"Congratulations you two… when can we come out to see her?" Jim said cutting his wife off.

"Anytime… I'm sure we might say differently once we get her home…" Brandon began when Kelly cut in after hearing her precious little girl whimper from where she lay in her hospital crib.

"Now would be a good time… please mom I need you here…" Kelly was letting the paranoia get the best of her.

She had taken care of little babies many times before. Why was it, that she was feeling the way she was? After all, she had been there for Erin's whole life… so far… anything that went wrong, she was there. It wasn't as if she had never been alone with a newborn. In fact, she had watched Erin numerous times when she was only a few days old… granted her mother was still in the house, but she was alone with her. That was when it dawned on her. It wasn't that she was afraid of taking care of Vanessa by herself. It was just that she didn't want to be left alone with a newborn, and she knew that Brandon would have to go back to work in a few days. Plus, she knew her mother wasn't going to be around all the time, and right now, she needed another mother… not just her friends… they didn't always know what was needed. Cindy was a pro and Kelly knew that she would help her with anything she needed… that was just the way she was.

"Kelly that is just your nerves talking… you'll be fine… and besides, I'm only a phone call away, anytime day or night!" Cindy reassured.

"But, what if...?" Kelly started to ask when Cindy began again.

"Honey, you are just going to worry yourself sick thinking about all the, what ifs. Don't think about that… just take things one at a time, and you'll be fine." Cindy continued.

"Mom, Dad asked when you two could come out, and Kelly was just telling you that right now would probably be the best time… it is the time where we could use all the help we can get. We are new at this whole thing and Kelly just wanted someone who knew what to do, someone who isn't as judgmental as, her mom." Brandon said noticing the disappointed look on Kelly's face.

"Son, we will be booked on the next flight out… should be there the day after tomorrow… I just have to call the travel agency to get the tickets." Jim Walsh said knowing that it was something that needed to be done.

"Thanks dad." Kelly said with a smile as she leaned back onto the pillows on her hospital bed.

"See you then… and Kelly…" Jim continued.

"Yeah dad." Kelly replied knowing that he was smiling every time he heard the word dad from her.

"Get some sleep… I know for a fact, that Vanessa is going to be a handful!" Jim said with all of his years of wisdom.

"I will… see you soon!" Kelly said as she looked adoringly over at Brandon.

As Brandon said his good-bye's to his parents, Kelly watched the way he seemed to be so sincere with every word he spoke. It was something that she admired about him… something that she wished she could possess. Yes, she was sincere with most of the things that she said, but there were times when she wished she could be more like Brandon when it came to certain people. Finally, after the phone was hung up she was able to ask him something that she had been meaning too since she realized it a few minutes earlier.

"Hey Brandon… um… I can't feel my legs yet and I kind of have to…" Kelly was a little embarrassed that she even had to ask this, but as she looked at Brandon he knew what it was.

"Come on… I'll help you over to the bathroom." He said as he got up and went over to the bed.

"Are my legs even there… I seriously can't feel them…" Kelly continued as he picked her up.

"Maybe we should ask if that's normal… wow you got light!" Brandon teased as he carried her into the bathroom.

"Very funny!" Kelly said as she yawned again… visually tired from the events of the day.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so what did you all think... be honest. How far should I go... Nessa's 1st birthday... or maybe just a few more months... you decide... I'll be eagerly awaiting your responses... Thank you for being such loyal readers... you guys make it worth the while for me to continue writing.**


End file.
